The Sonny Diaries Part II
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: Part II of the Sonny Diaries Series. Thanks to a time machine Zora invented, Chad, Sonny, Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Zora are sent into the future where they discover their lives don't exactly turn out how they expected...Read Part I first
1. Prologue

**Heyy guyz! You excited for part II of The Sonny Diaries? I was planning to just focus on writing this story and then starting to post it over christmas holidays, but then today when I was chain writing I realized I was at the end of the story! OMG! So I'm posting this!**

**As the chapter title indicates, this is the prologue, so it's not really anything interesting and the majority of this chapter is just a repeat of the last chapter of the original sonny diaries. **

**For those of you who have NOT read the original sonny diaries, go do it right now. Sometimes with my stories it's "recommended" that you read the first story before you read the sequel, but for this story it is crucial because there's always soo much going on in this story. So go read the original and then come back here and read this one if you want to. **

**I hope you enjoy this story. Like in the first story, there will be some things that you don't like and even I don't like a lot of the shit that happens in this story, but just remember, sometimes things have to get worse before they get better. Please don't forget that.**

**Well, here it is. Missed you all sooo much! 3**

**

* * *

**

**Zora's POV**

"If he's not here in two minutes, we're leaving," I told the others.

"No," Grady protested. "We can't." Suddenly the door opened and Nico and Malena walked in the house.

"We're ready to go," Nico said.

"We?" I asked.

"Malena's coming with us," he told me. I wasn't in the mood to argue and I figured it couldn't hurt anything to bring her so I just headed over to the time machine.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Wait," Malena said. "What's this going to feel like?"

"You smell toast and feel like peanut butter," Nico told her.

"No," Sonny argued. "You hear a buzzing noise and it feels like the world's made of Jell-O

"To me it felt like free-falling," Chad piped up.

"I guess it feels different for everyone," I said. "Now are you ready?" Malena nodded. I looked around the room. Nico and Malena were holding onto each other, Tawni had one hand on her belly and one hand in Chad's (wtf?). Chad's other arm was around Sonny's shoulder and she was crying. Grady walked over and gave me one last kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

And then I pushed the button. The machine made that farting noise and started smoking again.

"Actually, guys," I said. "I think we may be here awhile."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and i hope you'll tune in for the next few chapters! I'm hoping to match this story with the sonny diaries for popularity! **

**Anywayz, I had such a weird second period today. First, my bestie Kristin was all like "I could feel Stephen's package on my thigh when he hugged me and it was really big." (yes kristin, let's tell your best girl friend about the size of your best guy friend's dick) Then she was like "look what josh did to my boob" cuz her bf josh was sticking crap in her bra yesterday and scratched the top of her boob, but then r hot peer tutor looked over right then and she like completely flashed him. Classic Kristin. **

**k, that's all...peace out suckahs! **

**missed you all!  
**


	2. My Little Angel

**Hey cuties! I know it's been ages since I've posted a story, but I am CRAZY busy. This week is gonna be even worse though so don't hold your breath for another update until christmas holidays. Tonight is gonna be pretty low-key though so I may have time to post the third chapter...although if I make you wait for the fourth chapter that might be even worse...hmmmm maybe i'll do that just to be evil. jk. i actually HATE chapter 3 so much! I hate everything about it! But it's necessary and like i said in part I, this story has a mind of it's own. **

**Also, this is completely unrelated to the story, but have any of you ever been to a murder mystery party before? I went to one this Friday and it was argueably the most fun I've ever had. It was set in the 1940's and I was playing this 21 year old rich chick from boston so i went all out with the whole 40's movie star style (red lipstick, curls, etc.) it was insane...i might post some picz on my website (once again, it's ra4chel(.)piczo(.)com) tonight so be sure to check it out. I won best costume so it was pretty sick...anywayz, my character, Evie Evington-Browne, was the daughter of the hosts, Rose and John E.B. and there was this sketchy Miles Earnshaw guy (played by the son of the ppl i'm staying with right now) who just showed up at the party...then i found out his read name was Claud Van Cad or something like that...and then i started hearing rumours that him and my 'mother' hooked up 21 years ago and that he was my father...so yea then i figured out the doctor had murdered miles...i mean claud's valet because he was trying to kill miles...i mean claud...because he had seduced his neice and she committed suicide but the valet drank the poisin drink cuz he's a tard...then my character's best friend reggie told me that my sister was the art/jewel theif "the puma" and was being blackmailed by miles and that we should poisin her but i wouldn't let them...and we had this whole alliance thing with me, her, my uncle, and the man who i had originally thought was my father and we were working together to solve eveyrthing but then the game was over ant the detective revealed everything and apparantly Claud was NOT my father but he had just been blackmailing my mother trying to get her to give her 100 000 dollars by telling ppl i was his...but they actually did hook up back in the day...and also, reggie, my so called best friend was the puma and had used us all which included lying to me about being my half sister so she wouldn't have to show her secret card to my father (she told me that that was wa really personal secret and could she borrow mine and show it to them and i said yes cuz i'm stupid) **

**so yea, i sucked at it, but it was still tons of fun and i made some new friends which is awesome! :) so yea, if you've never been to one of those, you should totally organize one...you can get the plot/character outliens and all that online but i think u have to pay...it's soo fun though...like honestly it may be the most fun i've ever had. **

**okay, i know that was long. sorry...well to some of you anyway...for the rest of you, your welcome! I know there's a few of you out there who love my long author's notes...guess there's a few people out there who like crazy rambling...i know i do...:D**

**yes, u can read the chapter now. **

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

"Actually, guys," Zora said, "I think we may be here awhile."

"Ellie!" I exclaimed. I'd left her home alone thinking she'd be non-existant soon! I ran out the door and got into my car. Not paying any attention to the speed limit, I drove down the street at 55mph.

When I got to my apartment building, I parked my car sideways across three spots and ran up the stairs to my apartment.

"Ellie!" I called. No answer. Oh no. What if she'd been kidnapped? I ran into her room and there she was, still sound asleep. "Thank God."

"Mommy?" Ellie said, opening her eyes sleepily. I ran over to her bed and hugged her.

"I think your fever's going down," I told her.

"Can I have more juice now?" she asked.

"Sure, sweetie," I said. Not wanting to spend even a second away from her, I picked her up and carried her to the kitchen where I poured her a glass of grape juice. To be honest, I was relieved not to be going back today. And a part of me couldn't help but hope that Zora never fixed the time machine and I would never have to leave my little angel.

**

* * *

**

Short, I know. Sorry :( I'll try to post again today or tomorrow if it's a snow day but no promises...

And now for another episode of "Crazy Things My Crazy Music Teacher Tells Our Crazy Class" (Great title for the mr. orser stories, eh?...dammit i said eh again! why don't i just wear a shirt that says "I follow every canadian stereotype including saying eh, owning a beaver, living in an igloo, riding on a moose, eating polar bear meat, loving hockey, drinking entire bottles of maple syrup, and pronouncing about like "a boot"? (Because I'm not a size XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXL, that's why. :P) Anyway, here's the story...btw, he told us that this was never to leave the music room...but i told my friend kristin...it was still in the music room tho cuz we were in vocals so i didn't break his rule...and technically i'm not telling anyone else...i'm just typing it...besides it's not like he's ever gonna know...

k so mr. orser and his wife nicole used to live in this apartment on the 7th floor of their apartment building and they had a son...who's name i can't remember...i only know his daughter's name cuz she' still little and sometimes she comes to after school rehearsals and draws pictures of mr orser on the chalk board) anyway, his wife decided it would be a good idea to buy him a bunny (after i'll tell you the reason why he brought up this story...) so yea. they had this bunny...and one day, orser's wife thought it would be a good idea to let the bunny play out on the balcony and goes back inside...she comes out 10 minutes later, and the bunny's gone. she looks over the ledge of the balcony and there's a bunny pancake on the sidewalk...(and then orser starts laughing hysterically and has to get a drink of water while the rest of the class just sits there with a "wtf"look on their face)

told u he was twisted.

but yea, he brought this up because we were collecting money to send animals to haiti or something and we were trying to buy a goat (who mr. orser decided we were going to name sam after sam martin, a student he used to have who ran off to join the circus because he wanted to send sam to haiti.) we were also hoping to get enough money to buy two breeding rabbits which is how he got started on the bunny thing...but yea then he started singing this song he was like "two breeding rabbits and a goat with a meat grinder" (which is not what the goat was for btw...it's for milk.) anyway, in the end we had enough for two goats (he named the other one martin) and were five dollars short for two breeding rabbits...but we told the ppl that whatever was leftover was to be mushed together with another class's money to buy breeding rabbits...so yea that's my second super long author's note of the day...

wanna no a really really secetive secret? Sometimes, I post new chapters just for the author's notes! that's how much i love talking to you guys...wanna know another secret? sometimes i wrote the opening and closing author's notes and then copy out the chapter from my phone (where i have it saved)...and i did it this time too...wow ur gonna look at these author's notes totally differantly now aren't you...actually no ur probably not...well that's all...gotta go back up and copy out the chaper now. peace out suckahs!


	3. What Happens at Tawni's House

**Hey guys! I'm feeling generous so...here's another chapter...**

**btw, the full title is: "What Happens at Tawni's House, Stays at Tawni's House..."

* * *

**

Tawni's POV

After Sonny left, the rest of us just hung around Zora's living room. I was still holding Chad's hand, but I didn't care if anyone noticed. Apparantly, Chad did though, because as soon as he realized it, he pulled it away.

"Hey, Nico," he said. "Would you mind driving Tawni and I home?" Both of us? He was moving back in?

"I thought you were still staying with me," he said, narrowing his eyes at us.

"I am," he answered. "I just need to get a car. Mine got stolen."

"Okay," Nico agreed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep," I tried, trying not to make my disappointment obvious. "Let's go!" Chad, Malena, Nico, and I got in his car. Nico and Malena chatted the whole drive, exchanging stories from the past and future. Chad I sat together in the back in awkward silence for the whole drive.

"Bye guys, Nico said, stopping in front of our house.

"Bye," I answered, getting out. Chad was right behind me. Nico and Malena drove off and Chad headed for the garage. He punched in the code which, thankfully, was written on the fridge, and we went inside.

"So which one do you want to take?" I asked, gesturing towards our six shiny sports cars (**AN: My dream! :D**)

"The laborghini I guess," he answered, sounding like he was deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" I asked, taking his hand. He pulled it away quickly and got inside the car.

"Chad," I called after him. "Wait, don't go yet."

"This is wrong," he muttered. "This is _so _wrong."

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"For what?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "But whatever I did to make you mad, I'm sory for it." I started to cry again, something I seemed to be doing alot of lately. Chad got out of his car and gave me a hug.

"You didn't do anything," he told me. "I'm the one who should apologize. I've been a complete dick lately. I'm just confused, that's all." I buried my face in his shoulder and sighed. It was weird, but I'd never felt more at home than I did in his arms.

"This can't happen, can it?" I asked, too choked up to speak louder than a whisper.

"No," he answered, huggin me tighter. "It can't." Those three little words broke my heart right then and there, but I knew he was right. He already had Sonny and it would be wrong to come between them. Still, I couldn't help hoping he would change his mind

Chad tilted my face up and I looked into the same blue eyes I'd fallen in love with when we were six. He kissed me one last time and then got into his car and drove away, leaving me sitting on the porch with tears streaming down my face. It wasn't even a full two minutes before Chad pulled back into the driveway, jumped out of the car and crushed his lips against mine.

"I thought you said..." I began, pulling away reluctantly. Chad interrupted with another kiss. I was too caught up in the moment to think about right and wrong now anyway. I stopped thinking completely and let my heart take over. That's why I didn't feel a bit guilty when Chad led me up the stairs and into our bedroom.

* * *

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M S.O.R.R.Y. i'll say it a million more times if it will make you forgive me for what you just read. i'm sooo soooo sorry. just please please don't stop reading the story. remember what i said, it has to get worse before it gets better. but i promise you that although there is alot of bad in this story, there is good if you just hang in there. just please don't quit now. we've been through so much together and it would kill me to lose you guys! you're all i have left. :'( fuck, now i'm crying! please cut me some slack. please. i don't like this any more than you do. **

**I also hope you won't be hatin on tawni for this. I know how girls can be, always hating the girl he cheated on them with, yet forgiving him, but i really hope you won't hate tawni for this. NOt saying you should hate chad, just try not to judge either too harshly before you keep on reading. Please. for me.**

**Anyways, in other news, for those of you who've seen "Sonny With a Kiss" Doesn't Chad look sexy in that one shirt he's wearing in the last scene before the whole sketch thing. Well, he looks sexy in pretty much everything, but i REALLY like that shirt on him...i also liked that one purple shirt he wore once...and that blue shirt he wore in my dream...well technically it was sterling, not chad, but still, he was effing hot in that dream...i think i told u about that in part I...well, enough about chad's wardrobe...u should've heard my 7-yr-old bro's reaction to their kiss. he was just like "hoo hoo hoooooo!" and started jumping up and down and flopping his hand everywhere. I was sooo shocked at his reaction though. i was expecting his usual "ewwww!" but i think he's getting used to the idea of kissing and dating. AWW! its so weird to think of that though because usually he's all like "i'm never getting married." and crap like that...hahah . just wait until his first date. it wont be for awhile but i can just see myself tagging along to the restaurant or movie theatre or w,.e. and taking pictures. :P although that might void our "best friends forever" pact! (we double pinky swore!) he's so cute tho...you guys'd love him. I've taught him all about swac so he's an expert...maybe i discuss it a bit too much though cuz once we were watching it and he was like "rachel does chad look good in that shirt too?" well, can u blame me...he looks good in alot of shirts...i probably shouldn't discuss it with my lil bro though...wow i just realized i've been rambling for like fifteen minutes. i'm gonna shut up now. peace out suckahs! :P**

**ps. please don't shoot me. **

**pps. or kill me in any other way...(including evil (but cute) monsters...u no who u r...)**


	4. Not Again

**I am INSANELY busy still and I should really be practicing the song I'm singing for 15% of my vocals mark TOMORROW, but last night I had this dream that I was reading my reviews for the last chapter and you were all like "yay! chawni!" and i was like wtf? So i had to go on the computer and make sure I hadn't just sleepwalked upstairs, went on the computer and read your reviews which were all actually written by CRAZY PEOPLE! See, that's proof that I'm stressing about this chapter. I'm having screwed up dreams because of it! But yea, once I actually read the reviews, I HAD to at least start writing this chapter. I REALLY have to practice though or I'm gonna bomb in front of the whole class AND a few vocals alumni miss check invited. So I'm gonna go now and write the rest of the chapter later tonight or maybe tomorrow becaus i have to go to my parents place tonight to get some stuff...So yea, it's 5 on tuesday but i wont post this until later.**

**Friday, December, 17:**

**Hey guyz! K, so I'm back at home for the next two weeks so I'll try my best to post as many chapters as possible in that time. Also, I'm gonna try to overcome my writer's block and get workin on the threequel to the Seducing Sonny/Summer Daze series so I can get that posted. I know this chapter isn't REALLY what you've been waiting for, but it's better than nothing. You'll get a bit more info on the whole Chawni thing next chapter. Also, I wanna thank you guys for being so understanding about where this story is going. Alot of people have asked me if this is a Chawni story. I would just like to clarify that this is NOT a Chawni story, but it's not a Channy story either. I say this because it doesn't focus on any one couple. It's really kind of a "Nalena/Chawni/Channy/Zorady/Zieber/you'll see what else happens" story. (It's in it's own special category). K, well with that said, enjoy the chapter. I'll try to post the next one tomorrow which is THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS! (WOOT! Lemme know how your last weke of school went...I'll give you a little summary of mine at the end of the chapter)**

**

* * *

**

**Nico's POV**

"So Apple went bankrupt?" I asked.

"Yep," Malena answered. "Two years ago."

"Wow," I said. "So tell me about my life."

"Well," she began. "Obviously, you're a famous rapper and you're insanely cute." I blushed. "You also have the number one song in the US right now. And according to magazines, you're single."

"Well, I guess we're just one step ahead of them then," I said, smiling at her. Malena turned around.

"Hey, isn't that Tawni's jacket?" she asked, pointing at a pink coat sitting on teh back seat. She picked it up and handed it to me.

"We should probably bring it to her," I said, doing a U-turn. We drove back to Tawni's house and I got out of the car, but what I saw made me stop in my tracks.

"Not again," I muttered shaking my head. Why do _I _always have to be the one to catch people making out?

* * *

**I know it's short, but I didn't really have much to say in this chapter. I just really wanted this because I thought it would be funny if Nico caught both Zora and Grady AND Tawni and Chad making out. Next chapter is Chad's POV! I promise! I HOPE it will be up tomorrow, but I'm not positive since I still have to get a dresss for my vocals concert. Anyway, my last week of school was crazy busy. I'm gonna start with Tuesday because what happened monday fits into a differant part of this A/N...anyway, on Tuesday, I h**

**Saturday, December 25:**

**Sorry, I didn't get this posted yesterday. my dad kicked my off the computer...anyway, as i was saying, on Tuesday, I had to play with the sr. band in the foyer at school and hand in a religion project and then on wednesday I had to go to mother teresa catholic school across the street and play there...that was also suppossed to be the day i sang my solo for vocals, but there wasn't enough time for everyone to go. On thursday, I sang my solo (totally bombed it btw...i was sick and my voice cracked on the high notes) and that was also the christmas concert so i had to go to school at 6, put together my insrument, do a sound check for vocals, do a quick rehersal for vocals, warm up for band, perform with my vocals class, eat a peanut butter ball, run to the cafeteria to get changed into my uniform for band, run back to the gym, warm up for vocals again, play, and then eat a cupcake. so, yea it was insane. Then on Friday, I stayed home for most of the day studying for a religion test and then went to school for fourth to write the test. So yea, that was my week...and now to tell you what happened on monday...Yes, it's time for another episode of Crazy thing my crazy music teacher tells our crazy class...or rather, crazy things my crazy music teacher does...**

**HE BROUGHT A PIG TO SCHOOL!**

**He literally brought a pig to school and then took his third period class parading around upstairs into all the biology classrooms protesting pig disection...the stupid thing is, he doesn't give a damn about whether people disect pigs or not...he just thought it would be funny to pretend to protest...heh heh the principal didn't think so...**

**I've said it a hundred times and I'll say it again, MR. ORSER IS INSANEEEEEEE!**

**Well, that's it for now. Peace out suckahs! I'll try to post another chappy later today! Msg me or review and tell me how crazy ur last week of school was. I'M BORED AND NEED TO HEAR FROM YOU! 3 peace out suckahs (again) :P**


	5. Doesn't Always Stay at Tawni's House

____

__

**Hey guyz! OMG! 4 chapters and already 45 reviews! LOVE YOU! 3 U know what else i love? CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS! I just LOVE doing nothing...and sleeping...and eating lasagna...remind u of a certain fat orange cat? My bgf (best guy friend) brandon calls me garfield sometimes...he just loves dangling his tie over my head and watching me play with it like a kitty...i know it makes me seem like a retard wheni do that but i just can't help it! I swear, i should be a cat! Like if i believed in all that hinduism stuff that we're learning about in world religion, I would live my life horribly so i would get reincarnated as a cat! :) Speaking of that, How would u move up from say a flower to like a bee or something? What does a flower have to do to live a good life? What would a flower do to live a bad life? Evil flower crimes? Could somebody please shed some light on this because I AM SOO CONFUSED!**

**______**

k well im gonna stop rambling now and let you read the story. :)

___****_____oh, one more thing: if u didn't already get this, the title is a continuation of chapter three (What happens at Tawni's house...doesn't always stay at Tawni's house...)

**____**

___****______

* * *

_

Chad's POV

I opened my eyes after a surprisingly good sleep and squinted to see in the darkness. Wait...this wasn't Nico's guest room. Then it all came flooding back. Oh crap. What have I done?

I jumped out of bed and puton my clothes as fast as I could. The digital clock on the bedside table read 3:52 AM. If I left now, I could sneak into Nico's house and make up some excuse for why I got back so late.

"Chad?" Tawni said, sitting up and turning on the lamp. "You're leaving?"

"I have to," I explained. "I already told you, I can't do this."

"What?" Tawni said. "I don't...you said...but we...you could have told me that before I had sex with you." She started crying again and pulled the blankets up over her head. "What have I done?" I wanted to comfort her, but I had to get back to Nico's so I grabbed my keys and left, without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

I opened the door to Nico's house quietly and tiptoed up the stairs and into my room. I flicked on the light and jumped. Nico was sitting on my bed with a copy of Tween Weekly.

"What the hell, man?" I exclaimed.

"You're back awfully late, aren't you?" he commented.

"Tawni and I were looking through some of those magazines together and we lost track of-"

"Save it," he interrupted me. "I know what happened with you and Tawni."

"You know we had sex?" I asked, confused as to how he could know that...unless he'd been peeking in the window. Ugh! Nico's jaw dropped.

"

"You have to tell Sonny."

"I can't," I told him. "It would kill her."

"Then why'd you do it?" He asked.

"I told you, I wasn't thinking," I repeated. "It was the biggest mistake of my life and I swear I'll never do anything like it again. Tawni and I will get a divorce and Sonny with never have to know."

"Chad," Nico began. "I didn't say anything to Sonny when you told me Tawni kissed you, and I was planning on keeping my mouth shut about catching you guys making out earlier, but this has gone too far. If you don't tell Sonny what happened, I will." I wanted to curl up in a ball and die right then and there. There was no possible way I was going to be able to keep this from Sonny. All I could do now was come clean and then get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness

"I'll tell her," I agreed. "But not now, okay? It's too late and I wanna tell her in person anyway. I'll tell her sometime tomorrow though...or maybe next week."

"If you don't tell her within the next 24 hours, I will," Nico threatened.

"Fine," I said. "I'll tell her tomorrow. Can I go to bed now?"

"Sure," Nico answered. "But you're sleeping on the couch." Great. I left the room and Nico locked the door behind us in case I tried to sneak back upstairs

"You don't even deserve th couch," he muttered. "I should be throwing you out onto the street. That was really low, Chad, even for you. I hope you realize that. For some reason, Sonny really cares about you, but you obviously only care about yourself and getting laid."

"I _do _care about her," I insisted. "And I'm gonna make things right." Nico shook his head.

"I don't think you can, Chad,"

* * *

**OMG! I'm soo pissed off! I was looking for the new episode of SWAC on youtube and IT"S NOT UP YET? anyone no where i can watch it if anywhere?**

__

**__**

Also, I'm not sure what I should ask ma mommy and daddy for for christmas! Any ideas? I asked on yahoo answers but you guys know me better than they do so...yea any ideas for something i could ask for? MAX $150! (u should know what i like by now: music, art, reading, writing (no shit!), and what i already have: Ipod, blackberry, portable dvd player, stereo, camera, a bunch of random crap i don't need...) so yea, any ideas? CUZ OMG I JUST REALIZED CHRISTMAS IS THIS WEEK! AHHHHHH! Wann know something sad? my dad doesn't have the christmas lights up yet...and the tree's kinda just chillin in the middle of the living room right now with no ornaments on it...

one more thing: my sister brought my brother a fish...my parents were really pissed cuz they told him he couldn't have one...:S

****

**k peace out suckahs! merry christmas! 3**


	6. No More Second Chances

***Cries for an hour and a half***

**I watched Sonny With a Choice. Can you tell? I know I said before that they don't make a very good couple and that Chad is a SHITTY boyfriend, but still...it's so sad and it brought back all these memories of my ex and then i just started bawling. :( **

**Wow, what a great episode to watch right before I post this chapter. I actually came downstairs to post another chapter because I wanted to cheer myself up...then I remembered which chapter I'm posting. This chapter kills me. Like honestly, you have no idea how much I've cried over this chapter...well, with that said...ENJOY! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

"Tawni, I can't understand what you're saying," I said into the phone. It was 4 in the morning and I had just gotten a phone call from my hysterical best friend.

"I'm sorry," she said between sobs. "I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to what?" I asked, getting a little impatient.

"Chad..." she began. "And me...we..." She started crying harder.

"What about Chad?" I asked. "Is he hurt?"

"No," she answered. "Chad...we...I slept with your boyfriend." I couldn't believe my ears.

"What?" I asked, laughing at the ridiculousness of the statement. Then it sunk in. She was being serious. "_WHAT?_" I repeated, horrified.

"Sonny, I..." She began, but I didn't hear the rest of what she said. The phone slipped out of my hand and crashed to the floor.

"Mommy, what was that noise?" Ellie called from her room. I didn't answer. I just grabbed my coat and left. I wasn't sure what I was doing or where I was going, but I didn't care.

It was rainding outside, but I didn't even feel the raindrops hitting me. I was too numb. I ran until I was halfway through the parking lot. Then I stopped and collapsed on the ground, too weak from heartache to run any further. I started to cry, but I couldn't really tell where the rain ended and my tears began, not that I cared. I cried until I was too exhausted to cry anymore and then fell asleep.

* * *

It felt like it had only been a few seconds later that I was being shaken awake, but it must have been hours because the sun was rising.

"Sonny, are you okay?" a man I recognized as my next door neighbour asked me.

"No," I answered, closing my eyes and trying to get back to my dreamless sleep.

"Where's Ellie?" he asked. Oh yea. Ellie.

"She should be in her room," I said, sitting up. Even though my heart had been shattered, I still had my responsibility as a mother.

"What happened to you?" My neighbour asked.

"My boyfriend cheated on me," I told him. "With my best friend."

"That's horrible," he said. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend, though." He held out his hand and helped me up.

"I don't," I answered. "Not anymore."

**(AN: I thought this would be a good, dramatic way to end the chapter and then continue with SPOV in the next chapter, but I promised you I'd try for longer chapters so that's what i did. Ur welcome :P)**

* * *

I spend most of the morning sitting at the kitchen table, staring at a bowl of cheerios. Luckily, Ellie had gone back to sleep before I'd left and she was still sleeping when I got back. When she woke up, Dan (my neighbour) offered to watch her for me. He seemed to understand what it was like to have you heart broken.

I think it was about two thirty when I heard a knock on my door. I wasn't going to answer it, but then I heard Chad's voice.

"Sonny, are you in there?" he asked, knocking on the door again. How dare he come here after what he'd done? I stood up, marched over to the door and opened it. Chad was standing there with a bouquet of flowers. He took one look at my tear-stained face and it was obvious that he knew I'd found out.

"Sonny, I'm sorry," he said, handing me the flowers.

"You're _SORRY_?" I shouted. "Chad you had sex with my best friend! You think you can just cheat on me like that and then come here with flowers and apologize and everything will be okay?"

"Sonny, please, just listen to me," he begged.

"No," I answered. "You listen to me. I've been giving you second chance after second chance ever since we first started dating, but I'm done with that now."

"But, Sonny," he said. "I can't lose you. I love you too much."

"Love?" I repeated, laughing humourlessly. "You don't even know the meaning of ther word love. If you loved me, you wouldn't have done it. You would have realized how much it would hurt me. You don't love me, Chad, and you never did."

"Sonny," he began.

"Hae a nice fucking life," I said, throwing the flowers at his face and slamming the door. Chad continued to bang on teh door and beg me for forgiveness for about an hour before finally giving up and going home. It killed me to end our relationship tis way, but some things just can't be forgiven.

* * *

**Sorry for the language in this chapter. I know it's nothing you haven't heard before, but I don't think I've actually used the f word in one of my chapters...authors notes maybe, but not in this story i don't think...but honestly, if you saw the first draft of this chapter, you'd probably wash my mouth out with soap...or my pen maybe? Well, actually I type it up on my blackberry so then i guess u'd have to wash my blackberry out with soap. (gasp) NO! NOT ANAKIN II!MY BABY! (yes, I named my phone Anakin II...after my old phone Anakin I who decided to take a bath in lemonade...no joke...I literally dropped my phone in a glass of lemonade) sorry for the hyperness! I always feel a little loopy after a long cry.**

**If your wondering, the reason this chapter makes me cry so much is that it's pretty close to home. It's actually somewhat based on my own experience. You should have seen me when my boyfriend broke up with me in september...i sat in the driveway in the rain crying for an hour and then when it got to cold I went inside and continued my crying in the shower (sorry, I like to control the temperature of the water falling on my head, even when i'm depressed) Then I tried to overdose on tylenol and gravol (which just made me loopy and then knocked me out) Then the next day my ex had the nerve to ask for me back. Ha! But you have no idea how hard it was to say no...i just couldn't keep dating him if it hurt me this much when he broke up with me cuz if he hurt me once i knew he would hurt me again...and i didn't want to risk that...it's kinda funny though. You expect it to be all fairytaleish when you fall in love, but when i actually realized that I didn't just like him, and that i was in love with him, I cried for an hour and tried to force myself to stop loving him becaue I knew I would get hurt...and guess what? I did.**

**Oops, sorry for oversharing there. Don't want to put you guys in an even worse mood...**

**haha my brother just told me that my mom said we're not allowed to eat any of the good cookies until all the gross cookies are gone...so i was like "quick! shove em down your pants!"...and he did...O_o then i was like "uh...i was kidding" so he took them out of his pants and ran down the street and chucked them in a bush. oh god, gotta love him. :)**

**and btw, i'm gettin a guitar for christmas. my dad's gonna buy one he saw on kijiji...it's 100 bucks which means i still have money leftover for the star wars prequel trilogies...I shall name them Padme, Yoda, and Anakin III! LOL! (yes, I name all my inanimate objects...my ipod's name is Sterling...and I saw a picture of the guitar and she looks like a Violet so that's what her name's gonna be)**

**k well that 's it. Peace out suckahs!**

**oh wait, one more thing! I've been forgetting to tell u the songs for the soundtrack so...**

**CHAPTER 3:  
Crushed-Lesley Roy**

**THIS CHAPTER:  
Take a Bow-Rihanna  
You Should've Said No-Taylor Swift**

**They should be on my website in a few! 3**


	7. Destiny

**I am SO BORED! Might as well post another chapter! As long as you guys promise to review! Because honestly, ur reviews are probably going to be the highlight of my week...sad i no...**

**I still have christmas shopping to do, but my mom and dad decided to take a nap so im stuck watching my brother with no way to do any shopping...if i have to watch one more fred video im gonna lose it...hahaha jk, i actually love fred...he's actually pretty cute and we're forgetting i said that now.**

**haha can u tell im bored? well i hope ur as bored as me cuz ur gonna be getting ALOT of chapters over the next couple weeks. :)**

**

* * *

**

Tawni's POV

I didn't get much more sleep that night. I kept waking up crying, feeling like a slut and a horrible friend. Sonny would never forgive me and Chad still wasn't choosing me over Sonny like I'd thought he'd been doing when he came back. At least I'd told Sonny though. This was too horrible a secret to keep from her, even if it meant she would hate me.

I wanted to stay in bed all day...for the rest of my life, really...but I knew I couldn't, so I got up and went downstairs for a snack. My baby kicked inside me and I started crying yet again. **(AN: Tawni and I both seem to do alot of that) **

"Why does your daddy have to be such a dick?" I asked, putting my hand on my belly. The baby kicked as if to answer my question, but I waxsn't sure what the answer was.

"Zoey," I said. The name reminded me of Chad and brought tears to my eyes. "How about Lily? Do you like that name Lily?" Lily kicked and I smiled through my tears. "At least we have eachother, right?"

There was as knock on the door and I went to go answer it. I was surprised to see Chad standing on my porch, holding a bouquet of crushed flowers. His eyes were red from crying and his hair was a mess. Wow, he really must be upset if he wasn't even bothering to fix his hair.

"She broke up with me," he muttered, looking down at his feet. As mad as I was, I couldn't help feeling sorry for Chad. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Tawni," he muttered. "I never should have done that to you."

"It was just as much my fault as it was your's," I said. "I should have said no."

"I should have too," he said. "It was a mistake. I'm really, really sorry."

"I forgive you," I told him. Staying mad at him wasn't going to help anything, I figured.

"So I guess we should probably get this whole divorce thing figured out," he said.

"Oh," I answered. I had kind of been hoping that now that he and Sonny were over, we could be together. "I-I guess."

"Are you crying?" Chad asked.

"No," I lied, wiping away my tears. Chad pulled me in for a hug and I felt better immediatly.

"Tawni, I really like you," he told me. "But it's too soon. I thought that Sonny and I were going to be together forever." He paused, as if a light bulb had suddenly gone on.

"It _is_ destiny," he muttered to himself. I was confused about what he was talking about, but before I could ask him what the hell he was talking about, he started explaining it to me.

"The first night we were here," he began. "I kept wondering whether we could change the future into something better if we ever got back or if this was what was destined to happen. I think I just found the answer."

"So, where does that leave us?" I asked. Chad thought for a minute.

"I'm going to get my stuff from Nico's," he answered. "I'm moving back in."

* * *

**Can you spell KOOKOO? ACtually...I don't know if that's how you spell kookoo? is there a space? a dash? does it start with a c? Anywayz, this chapter marks the beginning of Chad's crazy destiny theory...that he's destined to be with Tawni whether he likes it or not. He may not seem QUITE that crazy yet, but just wait for it. it'll come. *sigh* I think I might actually post ANOTHER chapter today...it's not like i have anything better to do! I just better make sure I keep working on the THREEQUEL (yes i said threequel! :D) so if i finish posting this whole story, I won't be stuck with nothing to post...also i'm working on the threequel to summer daze and seducing sonny, but it's not been easy...i'm stuck on chapter five.**

**Anyway...peace out suckahs! **


	8. Zora's Date

**Oh yea. this chapter! k, this chapter is REALLY REALLY short, but it's more just an introduction to the zora/grady (zady? grora? zorady?...lets go with the last one) portion of this story. I think I'll post ANOTHER chapter today just cuz this one is SO SHORT! There's a longish chad chappy comin up pretty soon though so hang in there! 3**

**

* * *

**

Zora's POV

_Picking u up 7. B ready_

I read the text from Justin and tossed my phone onto my bed. That was the second time he'd postponed our date. I'd been ready by 5:00 and it was 6:45 now. I just wanted to get this stupid date over with.

I sat down at my desk and opened up a game of Solitaire on my computer. 4 games later, I heard Justin honk his horn outside. I grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs. Justin honked again and I rolled my eyes.

"What, you can't walk ten feet to teh door?" I muttered. I ran out to the car before he could honk again.

"Hey babe," he said, kissing me. Ugh!

"Hi," I answered, faking a smile. _Note to self: wash your lips with soap when you get home._

The date was _horrible_. Justin didn't even let me choose my own meal, so I ended up having to eat lobster, which I hate. Pretty much all we talked about was him and his music and to top it all off, when the date was over, Justin got down on one knee and proposed.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN! CLIFFY!**

**k, well i have nothing else to say so bye...actually, one more thing. My sister heard that i asked for a guitar for christmas and apparantly, she asked my parents for a guitar too so now she's mad cuz she thinks i copied her...says the girl who bought the same ipod as me, and organized her closet the same way as mine, and copied the way i do my makeup...pfft. yea i'm sure.**

**peace out suckahs!**


	9. Grady's Date

**Haha...u know what i was thinking when I wrote the last chapter like a month ago? I was thinking, "Tawni, Sonny, and Chad have all the drama...it's not fair to make the whole Grady and Zora thing so boing!" So then I decided to mix up the plot a little bit from what I was originally thinking. Also, when I was writing this story, I fell in love with a song (which I will tell you about later) so I decided to make the plot of the story match the song so I could use it in the soundtrack...hahah. I do that alot...I actually fell in love with the song "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry and considered killing off one of the characters (*cough* *cough* Tawni) so i could use it but decided not to because you guys would shoot me in the face and also becaue I didn't want to go through all the emotional stress of writing about ANOTHER tragedy. But yea...dammit i was gonna say something else, but i forgot...k well i guess you can read the chapter now. maybe it'll come back to me. **

**

* * *

**

**Grady's POV**

"I've got it!" I said, suddenly. "I know how Justin and Zora can break up inconspicuously and we can be together!" Without even bothering to put my dishes in the dishwasher, I boleted out the door and into my car. I had to tell Zora my plan.

When I got to her house, I barged in without knocking. I realized afterwards that she might still be asleep, but it was too late now.

"Who's there?" Zora called from the kitchen.

"It's me," I answered. "Grady."

"What are you doing here?" she asked. I'm not sure if she was happy to see me or angry that I'd just barged into her house.

"I have a plan," I told her. "I've been looking through the magazines Sonny gave me and I can't find any pictures or quotes that actually confirm you and Justin are dating. Looks like it's unconfirmed by the public. So why don't you just break up with Justin and tell him that to spare him humiliation, you'll tell everyond you guys never dated."

"Grady, I..." Zora began.

"You don't have to say it," I interrupted her. "I know I'm a genius."

"But Grady," she said. She held out her left hand. That's when I noticed the sparkling white gold and diamond ring on her finger. "Justin and I are engaged."

* * *

"Grady, wait!" Zora called after me. I stopped walking and turned around.

"How can you marry Justin Bieber?" I asked. "You don't even like him."

"I was going to say no," she told me. "But everyon was watching and taking pictures and Justin was all like 'Oh my God, I'm sorry. I thought this was what you wanted. A couple weeks ago, you were saying that it was time we took it to the next level.' and I couldn't say no to him. Not only would it have caused an even bigger scene than he already had, but it would have made me seem like a horrible person."

"So you're just going to marry him as part of our 'we know exactly what's going on in our lives' act?" I asked.

"No," she answered. "Justin doesn't want to get married for at least six months, so if we're still stuck in the future then, I'll break up with him."

"I thought you wanted to be with me," I muttered, sadly.

"I already told you," she answered. "I do what to be with you, but it just doesn't work right now."

I stormed over to my car without answering and Zora went back inside. I was about to get into my car when I noticed a woman in her mid-twenties struggling to carry a box of groceries into the house next door.

"Do you need some help with that?" I asked.

"I guess," she answered. I jogged over and took the box from her. She opened the door for me and I went inside and set it down on her table.

"Hey, you're that guy from that movie," she exclaimed. "Aren't you?" I wasn't really sure what movie she was talking about so I just held out my hand and smiled.

"Grady Mitchell," I introduced myself.

"I'm Keira," she answered, shaking my hand. "I just moved in here yesterday. So I'm guessing your my next door neighbour?"

"No, that's Zora's house," I told her. "I live about ten minutes away from here."

"Zora Lancaster?" she asked. I nodded.

"That's so cool," she commented. "When I moved here, I had no idea I would be living next door to a celebrity."

"Well, how would you like to go out for coffee with a differant celebrity?" I asked. I don't know what it was, but there was something about Keira that made me feel better about the whole Zora thing. Maybe it was time to just accept that our love could never be.

"It'd love to," Keira answered. "Just let me finish putting away my groceries and then we can go." I watched her as she put the food in her fridge and cupboards and then escorted her out to my car. Hmm. Maybe today wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.

* * *

**Ooh! Grady's got a girlfriend! Is it just me, or would you totally love to see Grady get a gf on SWAC! That would be soo cute! He's one of my favourite characters...speaking of favourite characters, I'm just about to post a poll on my site (ra4chel(.)piczo(.)com) about who your favourite character in this story is. Just click on "The Sonny Diaries" once you get there (there's no seperate page for part 2) and vote for your favourite character in this story! Also, vote on the other polls there if u haven't already!**

**k peace out suckahs! (and no i couldn't think of that other thing i was gonna say.)**


	10. Family Reunion

**Hey suckahs! I tried to post this last night but it was taking too long to type it all up and i had to get to bed cuz it was getting pretty late so i just saved what I had and now here I am FINALLY getting a chance to get on the comupter to finish writing this! I'll try to post at least one more chapter today, but no promises!

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

I wasn't sure whether to be glad that I'd found the answer to my question or sad that everything that would happen in my life was set in stone. I was still upset about the break up too. Sonny had gone from being my everything to just a part of my past. It was hard to bear, but I just kept telling myself that trying to argue with destiny was pointless and sitting around moping wouldn't do any good either.

I couldn't help wondering why Nico had told Sonny, though. He'd promised me 24 hours. It wouldn't have changed anything, seeing as Tawni and I were destined to be together, but it might have hurt her less to hear it from me. To be honest, I was a little pissed, but I didn't want to start a fight right now. I never thought I would say this, but I was tired of drama

I pulled into Nico's driveway and took the keys out of the ignition. Nico's car wasn't anywhere in sight, so I figured he was out with Malena. It was probably best that way anyway. Luckily, he'd left the door unlocked so I let myself in and went upstairs to pack my things. After I was finished, I wrote Nico a quick note so he'd know I wasn't going to be staying there anymore. Then I dragged my suitcase out to my car and began the drive back to Tawni's...sorry, _our_ house. On the way, though, I decided to take a detour and go visit my parents. For some reason, I hadn't thought about anyone I knew existing in this world besides the six of us. I had felt a wave of homesickness come over me suddenly, so I turned onto my old street and parked in front of my house.

Feeling weird knocking on the door of my own house, I opened the door and peeked my head inside. At first I wasn't sure if this was really my house. The layout was the same, but it had been redecorated with new furniture and paint. For a split second, I thought that maybe my parents had moved and I had just barged into some random stranger's house, but then I spotted a photo of an 8-year-old, ice-cream-covered version of me hanging on the wall and I knew my parents still lived here.

"Hello," I called, climbing up the stairs uncertainly. "Is anybody here?" Nobody answered so I ventured down the hallway.

"Maybe they're in here," I said, opening the door to my bedroom. I was almost positive they weren't, but I wanted an excuse to see what they'd done with my old room. To my surprise, it was exactly the same as it was the day we'd left. The walls were still navy blue, my bed and dresser were still in the exact same position and there was still a stain on the carpet where I'd spilled orange soda when I was nine. Mackenzie Falls memorabilia still sat on every shelf, although my collection was a bit more extensive than it had been ten years ago, and my Mackenzie Falls bedspread was folded neatly at the foot of my bed. I couldn't believe I'd left all this stuff behind. When I was a teenager, I'd sworn I'd keep it forever, but to be honest, it all just seemed kind of silly now. What was my show even about?I couldn't even remember.

Feeling a little sad that childhood and adolescence were behind me, I curled up under my Mack Falls comforter and tried to imagine I was sixteen again. It was hard. I could barely even remember what I'd looked like, although I figured it must have been something like the face on my bedspread. I wished I could go back to a time where my biggest concerns were what I was wearing to the Tween Choice Awards and Mackenzie Falls being the #1 show, not preparing for the arrival of my baby daughter and worrying about supporting my family.

Pretty soon, I had drifted off and was woken up hours later by the sound of people downstairs. I looked at my phone. It was 4:30 and I had six missed calls from Tawni. She must be worried sick. I rolled out of bed, quickly refolded the blanket, and hurried down the stairs. A group of people were gathered around the table, eating. They all stopped talking when they saw me.

"Chad?" One of the people, a girl about 19 or 20 with long black hair, exclaimed. "When did you get here?" I racked my brain, trying to figure out whether I knew her or not. Then I saw who was sitting next to her and I froze. What the hell was Zac Efron doing in my house?

"You okay, Chadster?" She asked when I didn't answer. _Chadster_? Only once person had ever called me that.

"Summer?" I asked, suddenly recognizing my little sister. She'd been 11 the last time I saw her. It was a little weird that she was now, in a way, older than me. Everyone at the table gave me a funny look. Shit, I'd forgotten to act like I knew what was going on.

"I mean, hey everyone," I said, faking a smile. "How's it going?" An older version of my mom got up out of her chair and ran over to hug me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but you haven't visited us in over a year. Did your wife leave you?"

"Why would she leave me?" I asked. "She's having my baby."

"She is?" Summer squealed happily. "Chad, why didn't you tell us?"

"Because he only thinks of himself," my dad said, giving me a dirty look. "I'm going to eat in the living room." Zac, Summer, and some other people I didn't recognize exchanged looks.

"He's just upset that you didn't come home for Christmas," My mom told me. What? But Christmas at our house was always the best day of the year. I couldn't imagine why I would have missed it.

"So are you hear to apologize?" Zac asked.

"Zac!" Summer scoled him.

"Apologize for what?" I asked. What had I done to Zac? Well, whatever it was, I was almost positive I wasn't sorry for it.

"For not coming to my wedding," Summer told me. "And then completely ignoring us."

"Wedding?" I asked. "Uh...I mean, I'm sorry." I was trying not to panic, but I had a sinking feeling that my baby sister had married Zac Efron. _Zac. Efron._

"Why don't you join us for dinner," My mom suggested. I sat down next to Summer and tried to act normal, but I was about to lose it. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Summer, can I talk to you upstairs?" I asked. I stood up and, without waiting for an answer, dragged her up the stairs.

"What the hell were you thiking?" I asked, once we were out of earshot. "_Zac Efron?_ Are you insane? He's just so...Zac Efrony. Plus he's _way _too old for you."

"Look, I know when you were younger you felt threatened by Zac, but..."

"_Threatened?_" I repeated. "Everybody know _I'm_ the greatest actor of our generation! I did _not_ feel threatened!"

"Can't you just be happy for me?" Summer asked. "It's been a year. Just get over it. He really loves me and I love him too."

"How can you love Zac Efron?" I asked. "He must be like 40 now. And you're, what, 21?"

"He's 33," she told me. "And age doesn't matter. I thought you said you were sorry. I thought you'd put all this behind us." I opened my mouth to yell at her again, but that's when I noticed how upset she was. I'd made my own sister cry! Not only that, but I'd torn my family apart. Maybe it was time to put my feelings about Zac aside and start thinking about others for a change.

"I'm sorry, Sum," I told her. "I'm glad you and Zac are happy." Summer hugged me and we went back downstairs. Summer sat down at the table again and I went into the living room to talk to my dad.

"What do you want, Chad?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "I shouldn't have freezed you guys out like that just because I didn't like the guy Summer married. Can we just pretend this didn't happen?"

"I guess," Dad agreed reluctantly. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pressured you to be friends with Zac."

"It's okay," I said, not really exactly sure what he was talking about. "Well, I better get going. Tawni must be wondering where I am." I stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Speaking of Tawni," he said. I stopped walking and turned around. "Exactly how pregnant is she?"

"About four months," I guesstimated.

"Congratulations," he said. "I can't wait to meet my first grandchild." I smiled.

"Bye, Dad," I said.

"Bye, Chad," he answered. I said a quick goodbye to everybody else before getting in my car and driving home. As I waited for a red light to turn green, I found myself thinking that if I never got home, I'd be okay. Sure, the girl I'd been hoping to spend the rest of my life with had just dumped me and my little sister had married my worst enemy, but I had a lot to be thankful for too. Like my beautiful wife and my daughter who was going to be born soon. To be honest, I didn't want to go back. If this was what was destined to happen, why wait ten years when I could have it right now?

* * *

**This chapter was originally alot shorter and consisted of Chad just going to Nico's to get his stuff and then driving back home, but I was trying to make longer chapters so I added in some more stuff...also I was trying to include some more stuff about the families of the characters which I actually kind of forgot about after the next few chapters...rereading this, I think I'll try to add some more family stuff into part III? What do you think? Would you like to hear more about the characters families or not? Lemme know.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHS! :)**


	11. PS You're All Out of Milk

**Hey guyz! If any of you just read a chapter in Zora's POV...I actually accidentally clicked on the wrong chapter and skipped like three chapters so...disregard that chapter! HERE's the next chapter after Family Reunion! :) sorry!**

**

* * *

**

Nico's POV

"Nico," I read aloud from the note Chad had left me. "Sonny and I are over and I've realized that I'm destined to be with Tawni, so I've moved back in with her. -Chad...P.S. You're all out of milk?" What the hell? Who ends a letter about a lefe-changing decision with "You're all out of milk"?

"What does he mean 'realized'?" Malena asked. "Tawni and Chad have been married for...oh wait. They weren't together back in 2010, were they?"

"No," I answered. "Chad and Sonny were dating. Until Chad decided to cheat on her with his wife...wow, that sounded odd."

"So, Sonny and Chad _just_ broke up?" she asked. "Wow, that's weird. I remember readin about that in a magazine when I was 19. But then it was because Sonny cheated on Chad, wasn't it? That's what I heard."

"I guess," I answered. "Sonny'ds diary said she cheated on him and got pregnant so I'm assuming that's why he dumped her."

"So who's Ellie's father?" Malena asked. "I've always wanted to know."

"Nobody knows," I told her. "Not even Sonny. There's a page missing from her diary and nobody knows where it is."

"That must be hard for her," she said. "Poor Sonny. First not knowing who her baby's father is and then getting cheated on by her boyfriend."

"Yea," I said. "I'd never really thought about how hard this all must be for Sonny. My life was pretty spectacular right now, but Sonny's was falling apart.

"So what else do you want to know about the future?" Malena asked me.

"Why we don't have flying cars." I joked.

"I know, right," she said. "I mean, weren't we supposed to have flying cars by like 2000? What's taking them so long? And wasn't everyone supposed to have a time machine? Zora's is the first one I've heard of. But seriously, is there anything else you want to know?"

"I want to know more about you," I told her. "Cuz I really don't know that much about you besides the fact that you're beautiful, funny, and pretty much everything I've always wanted." Malena blushed.

"I don't really know what there is to tell you," she said. "I'm an R&B singer, I love animals, I have my own fashion line, my favourite colour's green, and I've had a crush on you since the first time I saw you one So Random."

"Really?" I asked. "So even back in 2010 you liked me?"

"Yea," she told me. "I even sent you an invitation to my prom, but you never wrote back. I ended up not going because I didn't have a date."

"Sorry," I said. "I used to get a ton of prom invitations. If I'd known how amazing you were though, I definitely would have gone with you."

"I understand," she assure me. "I get invitations to all sorts of things. I couldn't possibly go to all of them." It was nice to date a girl who knew what it was like to be famous. To be honest, the only girls who would even look at me before the time machine were So Random superfans. It felt good to just hang out and talk to a girl who didn't either roll her eyes and walk away or star at me and giggle uncontrollably.

We talked for a few more hours until Malena went hom. Then I spent a couple hours on the computer before going to bed. It was kind of lonestly without Chad there. I would never admit this to anyone, but I kind of missed having him around. Once you got past the whole rivalry thing and all the Chadness (and the Dylanness and Cooperness), he was actually an okay guy. Just don't go spreading it around that I said that.

* * *

**I know this chapter isn't that interesting, but I had a severe case of writer's block when I was writing this. It took me three days to finally finish this. :( Just a heads up, the Nico chapters of this story are actually QUITE boring. Why? Because I've already solved the conflict of the Nico part of the plot. Therefore, Nico is now happy which makes for a very boring drama! So here's my challenge for you. Send me a message (not a review...althought please review too, just don't include this in your review) and give me some ideas for what should happen to Nico in the third part of this story...because I CAN"T TAKE NICO'S LIFE BEING SO HAPPY ANYMORE! HAPPY=BORING! BORING=NO MORE READERS! NO MORE READERS=SAD RA4CHEL-THE 4 IS SILENT. So gimme some ideas cuz i got nuttin! If I use your idea, I'll dedicate the chapter i introduce that idea in to you, although you won't know that I'm going to use ur idea until you see it, just to keep what's gonna happen a secret! So don't keep checking back to see if i replied saying ur idea got chosen cuz im not gonna! **

**k well i gotta go so peace out suckahs!**


	12. Moving On

**Wanna know what band I'm lovin right now? My Chemical Romance...why you ask? A) Good Music B) Hot Lead Singer. Ready for a fact about me? I have a guyliner fetish. I don't know why but I find it incredibly sexy...like REALLY REALLY sexy. Kyle (my ex) should just be glad that I never made him wear guyliner. He just didn't have the right look for it...in fact, I'm actually surprised I went for him anyway...he's a FOOTBALL PLAYER! A girl with a guyliner fetish dating a FOOTBALL PLAYER! Oh boy. What was I thinking...come to think of it, I can't think of a single reason why I went for him anyway. Yet for some reason, he was my first love...funny how that works out! Ahahah. again, sorry for oversharing! :)**

**

* * *

**

Grady's POV

"I had a wonderful time," Keira told me. I had just driven her home and we were standing on her front porch.

"Me too," I replied truthfully. We had driven to Starbucks and chatted about ourselves while we drank our coffee. We both liked the same things and we even hated the same things (Cough! Cough! Aquaman) She was so easy to talk to and even though she was obviously excited about meeting a celebrity, she treated me just like any other guy. The date was perfect and I didn't think of Zora once...that is until I glanced over at the house next door while saying goodbye to Keira and caught Zora watching us from her bedroom window. Not wanting to ruin the goodbye just because Zora was watching, I gave Keira a quick kiss on the lips When I pulled away, she was grinning from ear to ear. I glanced up at Zora's window breifly and noticed she was gone. I pushed her out of my mind and tried to focus on Keira. Zora was the past. Keira was...or could be...my future.

"Here's my number," I said, punching my cell number into her phone. "Call or text any time I'd really like to do this again sometime." Keira just nodded in reply. I said goodbye and went back to my car. She went inside her house and as I drove away, I caught sight of her danging around her half-furnished living room happily. I smiled. Yep, I'd definitely made the right choice moving on from Zora. If she was going to keep playing games, then I wasn't going to keep on chasing her. And yet, as I laid in bed, trying to sleep, my mind kept wandering back to the image of Zora watching Keira and I from her window. Every detail was burned into my memory...including the look of pain in her eyes. Could she really love me as much as I loved her? No, that wasn't possible. If she loved me, she would have done anything to be with me. Like I said, Keira was definitely the right decision.

* * *

**Again, really really sorry the chapters are SOOO short. The next one (SPOV) is quite a bit longer though and should be up tomorrow. I only have one more gift left to buy (for my daddy...ugh i'm so bad at this. any ideas?) and then I can spend the rest of the holidays relaxing! PEAce out suckahs!**


	13. Happy Endings?

**Good morning everyone! Okay...actually it's like 1 so maybe not good morning...but in holiday time, it's still morning. **

**oh wow...i feel like such an idiot right now...my sister was just walked in the room and was like "hey" so i was like "hey" then she was like "so what's up" and i was like "not too much just writing". Then she covered up the receiver and said "Can you shut up? I'm trying to talk on the phone." Oops...classic me move right there. Well in my defense, I was looking at the computer screen so...**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

I paced my apartment nervously as I waited for my mom to arrive. I had called her and asked her to come over and I was planning on telling her the truth about everything and asking if she would let Ellie stay with her for a couple of days since I was in no position to take care of a child in my current emotional state. I wasn't quite sure how she would take it though. Knowing Mom, she would react in one of two ways. One, she would laugh and think I was joking. If this was the case, it would take hours to convince her otherwise. Or two, she would think I was a lunatic. Despite the hours of convincing it would have to do, I was really hoping it was the first one.

There was a knock on teh door and I went to go answer it. Ellie was right behind me. I opened the door and saw and older version of my mother standing there.

"Grandma!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Ellie!" Mom replied with just as much enthusiasm. Ellie gave her a big bear hug.

"So, what's wrong, Sonny?" My mom asked me. "You sounded pretty upset on the phone and, no offense, but you look awful."

"I feel awful," I told her. I turned to Ellie. "Sweetie, Mommy needs to talk to Grandma alone, so you'll have to go play in your room now." Ellie crossed her arms across her chest and marched to her room unhappily.

"You always make me play in my room," she muttered. As soon as Ellie's door was shut, my mom started freaking out.

"You're pregnant again, aren't you?" she said. "IT was bad enough once, but _again?_ I thought you learned your lesson seven years ago when your whole life went down the tubes. I don't mean that I don't love Ellie, but you lost your career, your boyfriend, the respect of your fans..."

"Mom," I interrupted. "I'm not pregnant." Mom breathed a sigh of relief. "At least I don't think I am." For all I knew, I could be pregnant.

"So you have been..." My mom began, giving me a look. "You know..." Ew! _Really _awkward conversation to have with your mom. "Sonny, I thought you said you weren't going to...you know...unless you were in a committed relationship. Wait, is that what you wanted to talk to me about. Do you have a boyfriend? Ooh! Tell me all about him." Typical Mom. This could go on for awhile if I didn't clear things up so as soon as she stopped for a breath, I blurted out what I wanted to say.

"Mom, I'm 16," I told her. For once, she was speechless. I knew she was probably thinking of a million possibilities of what I could mean, but she was stumped.

"Huh?" She said finally. "Honey, you're 26."

"I know," I told her. "But I used to be 16." She opened her mouth to say something.

"Let me finish," I said, quickly. "You know Zora, right? Well, she invented this time machine and it fast forwarded all of our lives 10 years. So Nico, Grady, Zora, Tawni...Chad, and I have no idea what happened over the past ten years. The last thing I remember before getting transported her, I was sixteen and it was the first day of summer vacation and Chad, my boyfriend, was about to give me a ride home. Then the time machine got activated and I woke up here. The reason I'm telling you all this is because Chad and I recently broke up because he cheated on me with Tawni and I'm a tad depressed and I don't think Ellie should be around that. So I was thinking mayube you could watch her for me? Just for one week?" My mom was silent for a few moments. I waited for her to start laughing or call me crazy, buty I never expected her to say what she said next.

"So you got a taste of your own medicine?" My mom asked.

"What?" I exclaimed. "So, you believe me?"

"Wait, it's _not_ true?" she asked, obviously confused.

"No, it is," I assured her. "I just didn't think you'd believe me. But what do you mean 'a taste of my own medicine'?"

"Chad cheated on you and you dumped him, right?" she asked me. I nodded. That's what I'd just said.

"Well, if I recall correctly, seven years ago, a certain brunette teenager was down on her knees begging for forgiveness after cheating on her boyfriend. I also recall the boyfriend asking for a month off work due to 'heart problems'." she Gave me a knowing look. Wow, I guess I'd never thought about it that way before. Even though neither of us remembered it, I'd broken Chad's heart too. I'd betrayed him in the same way he'd betrayed me and I hadn't given him the forgiveness I'd spent every day wishing he had given me.

"I don't think I'll need you to be taking Ellie for the week after all," I told my mom. "But could you watch her right now? I need to go talk to someone." My mom nodded and smiled knowingly and I ran out the door and down the stairs, feeling like the main character of a cheesy, totally cliche romantic comedy, going to get her man. Maybe there are happy endings in real life after all.

* * *

**I'll probably post two more chapters today, one of them which is going to be that little ZPOV chapter I accidentally posted before and then deleted and the other one is a Tawni chapter which I know is what you guyz are really interested in hearing about right now. Also, thanks for the ideas for Nico drama. I did get one suggestion that reminded me of an idea I had awhile ago, but then kind of forgot about...I think I'm gonna do it though...I'll just have to tweek my original plot idea a LITTLE bit. And I'll have to do a bit of damage control in my characters lives after this, but I'm sure I can think of something...**

**Also, THE GUITAR I SAW ON KIJIJI GOT SOLD! :'( I loved that guitar...oh well there's still a couple more that are possibilities...There's one i like that's black! (one of my favourite colours) hoping i can get that one! Cross your fingers for me!**

**peace out suckahs!**

**oh wait! one more thing...i have a bad feeling about this new love of MCR...looks like the beginning of a new obsession. Gerard Way's already my ipod background and I can't stop listening to their music. What's this obsession number FIFTY! Ugh, i have issues. k peace out suckahs for real this time!**


	14. The Biggest Mistake of All

**hahah! If you've already read this when i accidentally posted it, u can just skip this chapter cuz the next one should be up pretty soon...unless my dad comes home and tells me to go clean my room...then it'll be up later tonight...or tomorrow?**

**Wanna hear something totally awesome? (Sarcasm) My best guy friend Brandon likes me...great...just what i need. more drama. The only drama i like, is in my stories. Like honestly, if someone tries to start drama I'm just like "w.e. i'm not doing this. bye." But yea...this is just AWESOME! I mean, this TOTALLY isn't a recipe for the end of a friendship. ugh! It sucks cuz I really love him, but like a brother. Now it's just awkward. So...now what? Oh and he was suppossed to be my "date" for semi in february (not a real date, just someone to go with so I don't have to go alone, cuz my friend kristin who i was gonna go with is going with her bf) but now that I know he likes me, that's just weird...and trust me, NEVER go to semi with a date AND a girl friend who doesn't have a date...REALLY bad idea...REALLY bad. Been there, done that, never going back.**

**Oh and according to Brandon, it's fun running from mall cops...O_o I wouldn't know cuz I'm SUCH a perfect child...hahah jk, i just don't get caught doing shit.**

**

* * *

**

**Zora's POV**

Okay, I know what you're thinking. How could I say yes to Justin? But, I wasn't thinking clearly at the time...or maybe the problem was I was th inking too clearly. Maybe I need to follow my heart for a change...But it was too late now. Grady had broken his promise to wait for me (not that I blamed him) and had started dating that blone whore who moved in next door. I mean, it's not like I wasn't happy that he was happy, but I wanted him to be happy with me and now he never would be and it was all my fault. Why did I always have to do the logical thing?

I guess I could always try to fix things. I could tell Justin that I didn't want to marry him and then just stand there like and idiot while the press asked questions I had no answer to. Sure, there was a chance our secret would get out and people would think I was crazy and lock me up, but it would be worth it to be with Grady. The only problem was that he had found someone else now and I couldn't bear to hurt him anymore than I already had. I guess it was time for me to do like he had and move on. Who knows? Maybe if I got to know Justin, I could learn to love him.

I was up until 2 in the morning thinking about Justin, Grady, my bitch of a next door neighbour, and how differant my life was now. When I was younger, my only problems were getting revenge on anyone who messed with me and certain someone always Sonnying it up. But now I was screwing up my own life because I couldn't deal with being an adult. It made sense, really. I'd skipped over my entire adolescence. I'd never made all the mistakes a teen is supposed to make and learn from. Therefore, I was doomed to make those mistakes in my adult life. And I think I'd just made the biggest mistake of all.

* * *

**Wanna know a good song? Christmas is Creepy by Fred**

**Come to think of it, elves are really scary (So small)  
Little pointy ears and sweaty hands that might be hairy  
Reindeer, sharp teeth  
Rudolph might eat me  
Christmas is kinda strange  
When you think about it that way**

**If snowmen came to life, that would be creepy  
If Santa Claus snuck in the house  
And it's really weird  
****Looks like a fake beard  
Something doesn't seem right to me  
If snowmen came to life, that would be cree-cree-creepy**

**Gotta love total randomness! :)**

**peace out suckahs!  
**


	15. Who's It Gonna Be Chad?

**THANK GOD! The black guitar HASN"T BEEN SOLD YET! Gonna go look at it as soon as my daddy gets home. YAY YAY YAY! I'm soo excited!**

**

* * *

**

**Tawni's POV**

_Ding dong_! The doorbell rang and I trudged down the stairs to answer it. I was still in my pajamas, but I really didn't care. I opened the doo and to my surprise, there was Sonny. I immediatly shielded my face with my hands, assuming she was there to beat the crap out of me.

"I'm not here to hit you," she told me. I wasn't convinced so I kept my hands where they were, thinking that as soon as I lowered them, I was going to get a black eye.

"What are you doing here then?" I asked. Sonny took a step towards me and I screamed. But, shockingly, she didn't hit me. Instead, she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. Normally I would have pushed her awy, but I was too confused to.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I just want to let you know that I'm not mad at you," she told me. "I realized that I kind of did the same thing to Chad that you guys did to me and even though I begged him to forgive me, he wouldn't and it changed the whole course of my life. I don't want that to happen again.

"I'm on my way to Nico's to talk to Chad right now, but I thought I should stop in and let you know I forgive you first, before I go get my man back." Oh, shit.

"Umm...Sonny," I began. "I think there's something you should know."

"What?" Sonny asked. Before I could explain, Chad came up behind me.

"Who's at the door?" he asked, putting his arms around my waist. Then he saw who it was.

"Sonny!" he exclaimed. He looked down at his arms and then let go ove me like I was on fire. "What are you doing here?"

"Wh-what's going on?" Sonny asked.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Chad asked. Sonny nodded and he led her over to the chairs on the porch, closing the door behind her. I peeked out the window, trying to read their lips and figure out what they were saying. A part of me wanted Sonny to get her boyfriend back, but at the same time, I couldn't bear to lose Chad.

After a couple minutes, I got bored and stopped watching. Five minutes later, Chad opened the door and came back inside.

"So?" I asked. "Who's it gonna be? Sonny or me?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**

* * *

**_****

**Hmm...I think I've posted enough chapters for today don't you? In fact, I don't think I'll post another one for a couple weeks...months maybe? What do you think? How long should I torture you for?**

****Haha, i'm just kidding. Because it tortures me just as much leaving you hanging like this...I'm surprisingly good with torture though...some might even call me masachistic...but I'm okay with that...mostly because that word's in twilight and also, i feel smart cuz i know what it means! :P haha!

peace out suckahs!


	16. Chad With a Choice

**Think I've tortured you for long enough yet? Yea, me too. I'm gonna keep this short so you can read your chapter now.**

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV

"So?" Tawni asked. "Who's it gonna be? Sonny or me?" She looked like she was about to cry. I felt like I might too.

"We're destined to be together," I told her. "Nothing can change that." I wrapped my arms around her and we both cried. We bouth would have claimed it was from happiness, but I knew that wasn't the case. Even though fate wanted Tawni and I together, the breakup had been heartbreaking for everyone. As I stood there, holding Tawni in my arms, I relived the conversation Sonny and I had just had

* * *

_"Can I talk to you outside?" I asked. Without waiting for an answer, I ushered Sonny out onto the porch and closed the door. I knew Tawni was probably spying on us, but at least she couldn't hear us so we had _some_ privacy. I sat down on one of the chairs on the porch and Sonny sat on the other. She looked like she was in shock. That was probably the only thing keeping her from crying._

_"You're dating Tawni," she said in a flat monotone._

_"Technically, we're married," I reminded her. I half-expected her to explode and start yelling at me like when I'd first told her Tawni and I were married, but she didn't. She just sat there, staring into space. After about wo minutes, she finally spoke._

_"I don't..." she began. "But I...and you...I wanted us to get back together." Her words made my heart break over again. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and tell her that everything woudl be alright and we could get back together, but now that I'd had my epiphany, I knew that no matter what, Tawni and I were meant to be together and nothing I said or did could ever change that._

_"I'm sorry," I said, moving a strand of hair off of her face. "I want to take you back, I really do, but fate wants Tawni and I together. It's beyond my control."_

_"Aren't you in charge of your own destiny?" Sonny asked._

_"I used to think I was," I told her. "But now I know better. This is what was meant to happen. Nothing can change that now." I stood up and then helped her out of her chair. "Bye Sonny. I hope we can always be friends." Sonny started to cry and I fought the urge to cry myself._

_"Me too," she said, nodding. She wrapped her arms around me ina hug and when she pulled away, I gave her one last kiss, burning every detail of it in my memory. Despite the painfulness of it all, I never wanted to forget this moment because it would be the last one like this we would ever have._

_

* * *

_

"Do you want some lunch?" Tawni asked me once we had stopped crying.

"No thanks," I answered. I had lost my appetite. I looked down at Tawni's baby bump and tried to remind myself of the positive. I had a beautiful wife who was crazy about me, my dream house, enough money for us to live like royalty for the rest of our lives, millions of fans, and soon I would have a daughter. I was the luckiest man in the world...in theory

I went back upstairs to my room, wondering why fate didn't want Sonny and I together. I couldn't think of one reason, though. Sure, we's had our problems, but who doesn't? I'd always thought we were perfect for eachother. How could I have been so wrong?

* * *

**This chapter makes me cry...there's alot of those that do that...:P **

**Just a head's up, I'm taking tomorrow and probably the day after off from fanfiction because A) Saturday is Christmas so i don't know if i'll get a chance to go on the computer but i'll try and B) I'd like to spend tomorrow catching up on my writing becaue I HAVEN"T WRITTEN A NEW CHAPTER FOR PART THREE IN AGES! AHHHH! **

**Peace out sukahs! And in case I don't talk to you on saturday, Merry Christmas! :)**

_**This chapter is dedicated to VeVe2491 for taking the time to copy and paste "Please Pick Sonny and Please Update Now" A gazillion times...sorry to let you down!  
**_


	17. T Shirt

__

****

**Heyy Dearies! MERRY CHRISTMAS! U all open up your presents yet? I DID! HAHAHAHAHAH! Just a warning, I'm a litttle bit hyper so proceed with caution! LOL**-

**So what did y'all get? I got...**

**-a guitar **from **my mom and dad  
-Purple Pajamas **from **my mom and dad  
-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy **from **my brother Matthew and my Grammie **(She gave the whole family a $100 dollars so we could each pick a twenty dollar present, and i really wanted this so my brother paid for half of it...well actually my mom paid for his half cuz he's seven and has no money, but still...)  
**-$25 La Senza Gift card **from** my Aunt Jan and Uncle Lino  
-Suzy Sheir Gift card **from **the Kaufmans **(Family Friends...it's weird though...it didn't say how much it was for)  
**-The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (Movie) **from **my sister Sarah  
-A $20 check **from **my Nannie**

**And this is what I got in my stocking:**

**-Terry's chocolate orange  
-7 pairs of socks (2 pairs are fuzzy and smell like peppermint)  
-Shave gel  
-Face mask  
-Pocket mist  
-3 pairs of underwear  
-Sparkly, lemon-scented hand sanitizer  
-Berry lip gloss  
-Mascara  
-Deodourant**

**Btw, I've decided to name my guitar Leila...I was gonna name her Violet like the one I wanted, but then it got sold, but this one looks like a Leila so her name's Leila.**

**Haha, okay, okay, I'll stop talking abotu me now so u can read the next chapter. :)**

**Oh, and btw, I wrote two new chapters for part three of this story! (yay!) okay, that's a lie..I wrote one whole Nico chapter and part of a chad chapter, but then got bored because Chad was just boring me at the moment...weird how that happens...sometimes I just get so bored with the characters in this story...usually Nico LOL, but this time, I actually wasn't too bored with him...I've actually decided to NOT use the idea I originally had because it would just screw things up alot so I still need some more ideas for Nico Drama.**

**Okay, NOW i'm done! Well, what are you waiting for? Read the chapter already!**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

_Friends._

I mulled over the word as I laid in bed, trying to sleep. He wanted us to be friends. I felt like crying, but I'd been crying all night. I guess I didn't have any tears left. How could Chad think that everything was decided ahead of time like that and that there was no way to change anything? He'd always been one to fight for what he wanted. I guess the future had changed him...it had changed all of us

I thought about allthe changes I'd gone thought since all this silly time machine stuff had started. For one, I had a better understanding of what being a mother really meana. As much as I love my mom, I sometimes used to feel like her sole purpose in life was to set restrictions and embarass me. Now I understood just how much she really loved me. I was also a lot more cautious about the choices I made. I knew that one wrong turn could change the whole course of my life. Ellie was proof of that. And then there was the depression. I hadn't wanted to admit it, but the fact that I'd cheated on Chad had been eating away at me ever since I'd found out. And now that we were over, I was more depressed than ever.

I got out of my bed, still unable to sleep, and trudged into Ellie's room. I turned on the light and stared at her unmade bed and the pile of toys on the floor. I should really clean them up, but I couldn't bring myself to. For a second, I wondered if sending her away to stay with my mom had beent he right thing to do, but I knew it had been. Despite my desire to hold my daughter in my arms and cry, I knew it wasn't fair to burden her with my problems like that. And it wasn't like I had sent her to some horrible place. The whole time we were packing her suitcase for her "adventure" at Grandma's, she had jumped up and down excitedly. Despite my sadness, I'd had to smile.

I left Ellie's room and went into the living room. Unpacked boxes still sat stacked in the corner. I hadn't bothered to unpack since I'd assumed we'd be going home. It had all just felt like a dream I would wake up from. The realness had started to sink in after the phone call from Tawni. I picked up one of the boxes and brought it to the center of the room. It was labled "Keepsakes from the early 2010's" (A.K.A. a bunch of crap from my flory days). I opened it up and started sorting through the contents. Most of the stuff I didn't recognize, but there were a few familiar objects like a Gassie and We lunch box, my Check It Out Girls costume, and my autographed picture of Pauly the Polar Bear. A lot of the stuff in the box was related to Ellie like her hand prints on a piece of paper and a scrapbook filled with pictures of her.

As I felt around in the box, my hand touched something soft. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was a T-shirt. Just a plain, grey Abercrombie T-shirt. Why would I save this? And what was the story behind it? I'm no fashion expert, but I can tell girl clothes from guy clothes and this was definitely a guy shirt. Could it have belonged to Ellie's father? No, I wouldn't save something of his.

I examined the shirt carefully, looking for any sign of who it could have belonged to. I started folding it back up to put it back in the box when a note fell out of it.

"Dear Sonny," I read aloud. "Happy 19th birthday. You're probably wondering where your present is, aren't you? I went to about fifty stores looking for the perfect present for you, but I couldn't find a thing. So I've decided to let you keep my T-shirt as your present. You know, the one I left at your house that you're always wearing and I'm always bugging you to give back? Well, it's your's now. I know it's not much, but it's the only think I could think of. I hope you like it. Love, Chad." Of course! This was the shirt Chad had bought two weeks before we'd gotten sent into the future. How could I not have recognized it?

I lifted the shirt up toe my face and inhaled. It didn't smell like Chad anymore, but it still made me feel close to him. Tears started pouring down my cheeks for the zillionth time that night. I guess I'd gotten my second wind. I started putting the objects back into the box, keeping the T-shirt in my lap. After everything was put away, I stood up and slipped out of my pink satin pajamas and into the oversized shirt. It smelled kind of musty from being in a box for so long, but I didn't care. I turned off the light, went back to my room and curled up in a ball on my bed.

I fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted ffrom all the crying. Having Chad's shirt was both a blessing and a curse. It was definitely comforting, but the fact that I had kept it all these years could only mean one thing. Even in the future, I wasn't over Chad. And if I was still in love with him seven years after our breakup, I knew I always would be. For his sake though, I had to make an effort to be friends. As painful as seeing him and not being with him would be, losing him altogether would be worse.

* * *

**That last line is SOO TRUE! When me and my boyfriend first broke up, he was trying to be friends with me and everytime he called me his friend when he was texting me, I started bawling my eyes out...actually pretty much everytime he texted me i started crying, but i didn't want to stop texting him. **

**Anyway, on a lighter note...actually it's not that light, but still...my mom bought a fake tree this year cuz buying real trees every year is such a pain in the ass and I swear, that tree is out to get me. IT TRIED TO KILL ME! I was just trying to unplug the playstation and when I pulled my hand away, i felt something scratch me. I didn't really think much about it until I looked down and blood was gushing out of my finger...the worst part was when I walked into the kitchen and casually said "mom, blood's gushing out of my finger," she thought it was fake blood until I showed her that there really was blood gushing out of my finger. So now I have an inch long cut on my finger and i'm probably going to have a scar. GREEATTT! This isn't over though...Next year, my finger will be avenged. AVENGED I TELL YOU! **

***cricket* *cricket***

**awkward silence...at least it's not as awkward as the time me, my bestie, and my ex's cousin were sitting at the table on my ex's deck (he was my bf at the time though) and no one was saying anything and then his cousin is just like "awkward"...then we all laughed and there was another awkward silence...we repeated this twice...then we repeated it twenty more times except kristin and i subsited exchanging "this guy's fucked" glances for laughing...it was very...awkward. Then my bf came outside and i was like "OH THANK GOD!"**

**haha.. well i'm gonna go now..sooo...bye...i mean peace out suckahs! Phew! That was close! MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**WAIT! One more thing! Songs in this chapter: T-shirt by Shontelle! It's on my site if you wanna listen to it! :) POS!**


	18. Phone Call

**Boring chapter! I'll probably post another one later to make up for this one being boring...still looking for ideas for Nico drama...if you don't help me...all Nico chapters are going to be pointless like this! DUN DUN DUNNN!**

**

* * *

**

Nico's POV

Sometimes the future could be so boring. I mean, what do you do when you don't even know what you like to do or who our friends are. What was I saying? Of course I knew who my friends were. I was still Nico, wasn't I? And yet, I hadn't talked to Grady in ages. Back when we were sixteen, we'd spent practically every minute together. He had been like my other half...in a non-gay way. What had happened to us?

I picked up the phone to dial Grady's number, but then put it back down. I didn't remember his new number. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and went through my contacts. I hit talk when I got down to Grady and held the phone up to my ear while I waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Grady answered, after the third ring. He'd always answered the phone "Hey" or "Wassup?" in the past. Unless Grady's phone didn't have caller ID, this was unacceptable.

"Hey," I said into the phone. "It's Nico."

"Yea," he said. "I saw that on my caller ID." _Unexceptable!_

"We shoult hang out," I continued. "I've barely seen you since we got to the future. Back in 2010, I would have had a panic attack if I went this long without seeing you. What's happening to us?"

"I don't know," He answered. "We just have a lot going on I guess."

"Yea, I guess," I replied. "So your place or mine?" Wow, that sounded dirty.

"That's what she said!" Grady and I exclaimed in unison. There was the us I knew.

"So I'll come over in twenty minutes?" He asked.

"Sure," I said. "That'll give me some time to clean up. I love Malena, but the girl needs to learn to put her dishes in the sink when she eats here...which is practically every meal...except for today. She's at a photo shoot."

"Yea, Keira's at her mom's so I'm all alone too," he told me.

"Keira?" I questioned. "Who's this Keira? What happened to Zora?"

"She's engaged to Justin Bieber?" He told me. WTF? _Engaged_? To _Justin Bieber_? "I'll tell you about it when I get to your house."

"Okay," I answered. "See you in a few."

"See ya," Grady answered. I hit the end button and put my phone back in my pocket.

"555-6213," I muttered und my breath, smiling. Looks like I was worried for nothing. My friendship with Grady was going to be just fine.

* * *

**SSSEEEENNNDD MMMEEEE YYYOOUUUURR IDDEEAAASSS! Otherwise I'm going to keep writing about random insignificant moments in Nico's life! BLAAAHH! **

**Wanna know what my house smells like on Christmas? A mixture of pie, turkey, peppermint candles, cotton, mint and lavender scented socks, various hand creams and body sprays me, my mom and my sister have recieved and a bunch of other random crap...it's pretty bad. :S hahha sorry that was random.**

**Wanna know what else is random? My parents, Yesterday, the timer for my mom's cinamon buns rang so she said "I'm going to go check my buns" then she turned around and said to my dad "do you want to check my buns?" O_o scarred for life.**

**Happy boxing day, don't go shopping, peace out suckahs! **

**(BTW, I'm boxingdayshoppingaphobic :S don't say that's not a real word cuz it is...I just made it up!)**


	19. Taco Bell

**Hey guyzz! Oh wow! I just wrote a REALLY dramatic chapter for part III! Like REALLY dramatic! Actually only the last line of it was dramatic, but it was just so dramatic! UGH! I LOVE IT! haha! I can't decide whether I like writing comedies or dramas better...I used to write mostly comedies and a couple dramadies, but I'm REALLY loving writing dramas...although sometimes I need to add a little comedy into the story...**

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV

"Wake up, sleepy head," Tawni said, shaking me awake. I groaned and opened my eyes. Morning already? I checked my watch. I'd slept for almost twenty hours. It had felt like only seconds.

"Great," Tawni exclaimed. "You're up. I wanna go to Taco Bell."

"It's nine-thirty in teh motning," I told her, looking at the clock. "Why the hell do you want tacos now? I'll take you there for lunch." I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Despite the twenty hours I'd already gotten, I was still tired.

"Take me now!" Tawni shouted, yanking the blankets of the bed and dragging me out of our room and down the stairs.

"We're still in our pajamas," I observed.

"Who the hell cares?" she asked. She handed me the keys and I got into the car reluctantly. We drove to Taco Bell, a twenty minute drive, and then went inside the restaurant.

"Can I have six tacos?" Tawni asked the cashier. Six tacos? Holy hell!

"Sorry, we're not really open yet," he told her. "The door's only unlocked because our employee entrance is by a big dumpster so we don't really like to use it. Come back in an hour, though and you can get your tacos." Before I could stop her, Tawni had grabbed the cashier by his shirt and pulled him across the counter.

"If you don't give me my damn tacos, I will strangle your with your bare hands," Tawni threatened. Oh my God! My wife is insane! She let go of the frightened cashier and he hurried into the back to make the tacos. He returned minutes later and handed Tawni her tacos, too scared to ask her to pay. I gave him a fifty dollar bill and apologized, asking him to keep this quiet so word about Tawni Hart being a psycho wouldn't get out. Then we went back to the car. Tawni ate her tacos while I drove us home, shoving them into her mouth. Pregnant chicks are crazy.

* * *

**Watched Episode I of star wars today! Episode II tomorrow! YAY! Gotta get my mommy to buy some hawaiian pizza...hawaiian pizza goes GREAT with star wars...i figured that out on may second when i sat down on the couch and watched star wars for nine straight hours while eating an entire hawaiian pizza by myself. *sigh* Gts gts! **

**Well, that's it! Please review and remember, still looking for ideas! I've gotten some pretty good ones so far, actually really good, but alot of them I can't use because A) It contradicts something I've already written, but havent' posted yet or B) It will scar my characters for life...also I don't think Nico has enough hair for it to catch on fire, _Rachpop15. _LOL! Peace out suckahs!**


	20. Dear Diary

**Sorry this author's note isn't very entertaining. I have to get off the computer in 10 minutes. i have a new facebook page though so LIKE ME! The link's on my profile AND my website. **

**

* * *

**

__

**Sonny's POV**

_September 24, 2020_

__

Dear Diary,

Today marks the three month anniversary of the day we got stranded here. I don't know why I never thought about writing in this diary before now. I used to write nearly every day for ten years. Why did I stop?

_These past few months have been...difficult, to say the least. I see the others at least three times a week and every time I do, I paint a smile on my face and try to act happy, but I cry myself to sleep every night. I'm always acting like Chad and I are just friends, just like he wanted, but it's like a slap in the face every time I see him. Sometimes I fantasize that maybe, just maybe, he feels the same way, but then I see him with his family and I come back to reality. He doesn't want me. And why would he? He has Tawni and in a couple of months, he'll have Zoey/Lily (They're still arguing over the name)_

_As for Nico and Grady, their lives seem pretty good. Nico's with Malena still and Grady's got his girlfriend, Keira, who is super sweet. Zora is engaged to Justin which I really don't understand. I've been meaning to talk to her about that, but I haven't had the chance to talk to her alone yet. Maybe I'll swing by her place today. I mean, she can't actually like him, can she? It's not like she's that enthusiastic about picking a dress or anything. Maybe she's planning to be back before the wedding. A part of me hopes so. I just wish I could wake up from this nightmare and forget it all. I wish Chad and Tawni could too..._

_

* * *

_

**Hey guys! Sorry it's pretty short and uninteresting. I just wanted to let you know that I skipped over a big chunk for time. I did it because, honestly. There's nothing worth writing about until the three month anniversary of them getting stuck in the future...The next chapter marks the official beginning of MORE DRAMA! Trust me. It's really dramatic...I'm not gonna say anything about what it is but I will tell u this...it's in Grady's POV. Ugh! I've said to much! PLEASE REVIEW! Peace out suckahs!**


	21. Surprise

**WOOT WOOT! Why am I "woot"ing you ask? Cuz my parents just left for montreal for three days! The only bad news is they left my brother. :( oh well! You just give him a chocolate bar and the tv remote and he's satisfied. LOL! These author's notes are gonna be short cuz i'm working on a trailer for this story (I'm using sims 3 again...hopefully this one will be better though) I think I might start on one for part III if i finish it...**

**

* * *

**

**Grady's POV**

Three months. Wow. In a way, I couldn't believe it had been this long. But at the same time, it felt like I'd been here forever. It was kind of scary. I was beginning to forget what it felt like to be a teenager. Sometimes I would see a group of kids around 16 hanging out at a park or something and think, "Wow. They're so immature." And here I was thinking 16 was so grown up.

"What's wrong, Grady?" Keira asked me. "You've barely said anything to me all day." I'd been so caught up in my thoughts that I'd almost forgotten she was there. I don't know how. I mean, we'd spent the past week moving all her stuff into my house. I'd been against her moving in with me, but she had her mind set on it and I wasn't about to do anything that would make her leave me.

The only bad thing about our relationship, was the fact that I could never be completely honest with her. Sure, maybe Nico could tell his girlfriend that he was a 16-year-old from the past, but I wasn't that brave. It was a shame, though. It was like there was a wall between us that Keira couldn't see. No matter how close we got, we could never have that connection because Keira could never really understand me.

"I'm just a little bit tired, that's all," I lied.

"Oh," Keira said. "So how do you feel about kids?" That was a bad time to take a sip of water. You know how they say people only do spit takes in movies? Yea, that's not true.

"So I guess that would be a no," Keira said, standing up to get a roll of paper towel.

"I didn't say that," I began, mopping up the water with a sheet of paper towel she handed me. "It's just...I..._what?_"

"Grady," Keira began. "I'm pregnant." _Clunk._

_

* * *

_

"Grady," Keira said. "Grady, wake up."

"What was that sound?" I asked. "Why am I laying on the floor?" All I remembered was hearing this loud clunk sound after Keira had told me...

"You're pregnant?" I exclaimed. "Wha...how did that happen?"

"Did you fail health calss or something?" Keira asked.

"No, I mean I know _how_ it happened," I told her. "But how _could_ it happen? You said you were on the pill."

"It's not 100% effective," she told me.

"Now you tell me," I said, sitting up. I looked at Keira. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"What?" I asked. "Why are you crying?"

"Why don't you just say it?" she sobbed. "I know you're gonna break up with me so just get it over with."

"How could you think that?" I asked. "Look, having a baby right now asn't part of my plan, but it's alright. We'll mjust look at it as an adventure. I would never leave you because you got pregnant." I stood up and gave her a hug, trying to act happy about the baby, but inside I was freaking out. I felt like a kid with no idea what to do. So I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"Keira, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Ooooh! Drama! I'm soo excited! Speaking of excited, i'm watching star wars episode II tonight! Yay! Yoda is badass in that movie! So is Anakin...REALLY badass! He also has a nice ass, but that may be Too much information...u can't deny hayden's hot though. k well that is all. peace out suckahs!**


	22. Sonnying It Up

**Helloooo! Guess what SWAC episode I saw today? Falling for the Falls Part 2. And Guess what I did when I saw it? I started bawling my eyes out...i was just like "They were so bad together, but I don't caaaaarrrrreeeee!" But really, when u think about it, even in that episode when Chad was being super sweet, he was still thinking about himself more than sonny...she's all like "he's adorable" and then he's like "i'm back, baby." No let's not think that sonny's adorable too, let's think about Chaddy...sorry, i'm still really pissed at him for screwing things up with Sonny. :(**

**

* * *

**

Zora's POV

"Should we have the wedding outside or inside?" Justin asked.

"Outside," I told him. _That way it'll be easier to run away._

"Okay," he said, scribbling something onto a sheet of paper. "Beach, backyard, park...what do you think?"

"Doesn't matter," I said, shrugging. "You pick."

"My backyard it is then," he said, writing it down. I rolled my eyes, wishing I'd had the guts to turn down Justin's proposal. Even now, I couldn't get the courage to break it off with him. The wedding was scheduled for Christmas Eve, only three months away, and it didn't look like I was going to get the time machine finished by then, so what was the point in dragging it out? The longer I waited, the more it would hurt Justin.

I'd spent the past few months trying to force myself to loe Justin and it wasn't working at all. He was just too...ugh. I'd been as open-minded as I possibly could, but I still couldn't stand him. Chad kept feeding me all this bullshit about how my feelings would catch up with me eventually and that I shouldn't try to fight my destiny, but honestly, he was kind of acting like a mental patient. Tawni hadn't been much help either. She'd just told me that millions of girls around the world were wishing they were me right now and that I should be happy. Easy for her to say. She actually liked the guy she was with.

I'd talked to Malena a bit too, but she couldn't really understand what I was going through. And of course, Nico was no help at all. And Grady...I hadn't talked to him since I'd told him about the engagement. What I really wanted was to talk to Sonny, but she had her own problems to worry about right now.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Justin stood up to go answer it. While he was gone, I looked at his wedding notes. _ZL+JB_ was written all over the page. Most girls would have swooned at the sight of that, but it just made me cringe. Poor Justin. I just couldn't make myself fall in love with him.

"Hey Zora," Sonny agretted me, walking into the kitchen.

"Sonny!" I exclaimed. "I was just thinking about you."

"What the hell are you doing?" Sonny asked me. "You're getting married? What's wrong with you?" I smiled. There she was, Sonnying it up _again._

"What are you smiling about?" she asked me. "I've been waiting forever to get you alone so I could talk to you about this."

"Sorry," I said. "I've just missed you, that's all. We really haven't really talked in ages. And what do you mean alone? What about Justin?"

"I told him we were gonna wax each other's legs," she told me. "And that if he wanted to stick around, we'd do his too. Too bad he had to go home and fold his underwear." I laughed. This is why I loved her. She was like the sister I'd never had.

"So are you gonna explain or not?" she continued.

"I'm not gonna marry him," I told her. "I just didn't have the guts to turn him down. I was kind of hoping to fix the time machine before the wedding, but I haven't even looked at the time machine in over two months."

"Oh," Sonny said. "So what about you and Grady? I thought you guys had a thing before, but then he started dating Keira and now he's engaged?"

"What?" I exclaimed. Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach.

"Yea," Sonny said, pulling an invitation out of her bag. "Keira stopped by and gave me this yesterday. Didn't you get one?" I ran outside and checked inside the mail box. Nothing.

"She must have forgotten to deliver your's," Sonny said.

"I doubt it," I muttered.

"Come on Zor," Sonny said. "Why would Keira do that? You and Justin were engaged before she even met Grady. There's no reason for her not to invite you. Why don't you go over there and ask her about it later?"

"I can go right now," I said, jogging across the lawn to Keira's house. I knocked on the door. No answer. I peeked in the window and my jaw dropped. Everything was packed up in boxes. That's when I noticed the "for sale" sign in the front yard.

"Keira's been living with Grady for a couple of weeks," Sonny told me. _What_? "I heard a rumour that she's pregnant." _WHAT_?

"That's impossible," I said. "Grady wouldn't...no. It couldn't be."

"They are living together, Zor," Sonny reminded me.

"It's not true," I shouted at her. I wanted to punch someone, but it wasn't Sonny's fault, so I aimed my fist at the door and smashed it through the glass. The entire window shattered and glass showered down on me.

"Zora!" Sonny exclaimed. I looked down at the blood gushing out of my hand. Funny, it didn't hurt. But then again, I was numb all over. Sonny looked around to make sure nobody had seen and then ushered me into my house. She took off her sweatshirt and wrapped it around my hand to stop the bleeding. Within thirty seconds, the snow-white hoodie was drenched in blood.

"I'm calling an ambulance," Sonny told me, picking up the phone.

"No," I moaned, feeling light-headed. "Then they'll know I broke the window."

"Your blood and fingerprints are all over the crime scene," Sonny told me. "They're gonna know anyway." She grabbed a dish towel and tied it around my hand tightly. She dialed 911 and within minutes, I was being wheeled out of the house on a gurney. Once I was inside the ambulance, I started to cry. Why had I ever let Grady go?

* * *

**This chapter is brought to you by soup. Yes, soup.**

**Peace out suckahs!**


	23. Shopping

**I just realized that we're getting pretty close to the ending of this story. DAMMIT! I better get writing so I can have part III finished soon! **

**

* * *

**

Tawni's POV

"What about this?" Chad's sister, Summer asked, holding up at tiny blue sweater.

"It's a girl, Sum," I reminded her. "If I put her in blue, people will think she's a boy." Summer put down the sweater and sighed sadly. That was the fourth item of clothing I'd turned down today. I wouldn't have had this problem with Sonny. Despite all my negative comments about her clothes, she had pretty good taste. Sure, I loved Summer, we'd become great friends since Chad had introduced us, but I kind of missed my old best friend. It wasn't like we'd stopped talking altogether, but there was definitely a barrier between us. I could see how much it killed her to see me with Chad. And I could see how much it killed Chad that she was in so much pain. There was still that longing in both of their eyes, and that killed me. Sometimes I wished I had never fallen in love at all. Sure, I'd gained a lot, but was the gain really worth all I'd lost? And what if it didn't last? Every day I lived in fear that Chad would drop this whole destiny thing and go back to Sonny, leaving me alone with my baby, like Ellie's father had done to her.

"What about this?" Summer asked, holding up a velvety red dress. I shook my head. I couldn't do this anymore.

"I have a headache," I told her. "I'm going home." I bolted out of the store and across the parking lot. Once I was in my car, I locked the doors and cried, yet again. Okay, this is starting to get a little old.

* * *

**Okay, I know that wasn't very exciting, but I promise you that every chapter from now until the end (except for the next one and 27) is VERY dramatic. Since this part of the story is coming to a close, there's a dramatic ending to one problem and a dramatic beginning to a brand new problem...like they say, when one door closes, another door opens...when u really think about it though, is that such a good thing...what if there were wolves outside and every time you closed the back door the front door swung open and vice versa? :S Now if they were werewolves, that would be a differant story...I was watchine eclipse a few nights ago and Jacob was in wolf form and i was just like "AHHH! He's sooo cute! I just wanna pull him out of the TV and hop on his back and go for a ride"...and then after he phased back into a human I could go for another ride...Oops! Again, sorry! TOO MUCH INFORMATION! I've been watching Twilight, Star Wars, and Sonny With a Chance all week plus I've been listening to adam lambert and my chemical romance...It's like a hot boy overload! Also, I watched Anne of Green Gables last night and OMG! I totally remember when I was like 9 and I had a huge crush on Gilbert. Then when I was 11 I graduated to Will Turner from Pirates and then when HSM came out I became Zac Efron obsessed, then Jo Bro obsessed and then came the Twilight phase which is still continueing, although i'm in Paramore, Adam Lambert, Star Wars, Glee, and Sonny With a Chance phases too. LOL! Well, this author's note is long enough. PEACE! ooh did I tell u about the time i went up to my friend and i was like "I got a 93 on my religion test!" and she was like "Peace!" and i was like "wtf?" and she was like "i don't know." weirdo.**

**This chapter was brought to you by water. (*pours a glass of water*)**

**If you didn't get those last two "This chapter is brought to you by..." things GO WATCH SWAC ("Random Acts of Disrespect" and "You've Got Fan Mail")**

**Peace out Suckahs!**


	24. Dinner

**...I can't think of anything to say right now...:( i fail at life.**

**

* * *

**

Nico's POV

"Hey Grady," I said into my phone. "Everyone's coming over for dinner tonight. You coming?"

"I don't think so," he answered. "I don't want to leave Keira alone. She hasn't been feeling well lately."

"Dude, you've been home with her for a week," I reminded him. "Just come over for an hour or two."

"Is Zora gonna be there?" Grady asked.

"Yea, why?" I asked. What did Zora have to do with anything?

"Didn't you hear?" He asked. "She smashed Keira's window. Now she can't sell her house until it's fixed."

"Is that how she hurt her hand?" I asked. I'd seen Zora yesterday with her hand all bandaged up, but when I'd asked what had happened to her, she'd given me the dirtiest look I'd ever seen.

"I guess," Grady answered. "But I'm definitely not coming if Zora's gonna be there."

"Okay," I said. "By the way, congrats on the engagement.

"Thanks," Grady said. "Talk to you later?"

"Sure," I answered. "Bye." I hung up the phone and rolled my eyes. Life was much easier when we didn't have to worry about pregnancies and weddings and children and bills. It seemed like I was the only one who was able to maintain a fairly normal life. I guess I was just able to adapt better than everyone else. It_ had_ been easier on me though. I had no secrets between me and my girlfriend, no kids to worry about, no bitterness between me and any of the others (except maybe a little with Chad) and I still had the one I loved. My life was pretty good.

About an hour after my phone call with Grady, Sonny arrived with a casserole. I hadn't had time to cook, so I'd asked everyone to bring something. They were probably relieved that I wasn't going to be cooking anyway.

Pretty soon, everyone was there. These dinners had become sort of a weekly tradition. Unfortunatly, Grady hadn't attended in awhile. I guess it was because he was so busy with planning the wedding. After all, it was only two weeks away, thanks to Keira not wanting to be "fat" when she got married. It was kind of like she was taking him away from us. That's _really _bad since there's still the possibility of us going home so getting too close to her probably isn't very smart. Some might say the same about Malena and I, but she'll be coming back with us and Keira didn't even live in L.A. in 2010 from what I've heard so even if she were to come back with us, they'd be seperated. I know she's pregnant and that's why they're getting married, but I still don't think they should have let it get that far.

"Grady's not here again?" Tawni asked, once we were all seated around the table.

"No," I answered. "I called him, but-"

"Why do you even bother?" she interrupted. "Ever since he's started dating Keira, he's been ditching us for her all the time."

"Well, she _is _pregnant," I reminded her.

"And I'm not?" Tawni asked, pointing at her belly.

"I mean that she still has morning sickness so Grady doesn't want to leave her," I said.

"Well, they better come for Thanksgiving," she said. "You guys are all coming over, right?" We all agreed to go to Tawni's for Thanksgiving and then we started eating. But it wasn't the same without Grady.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't get the chance to update yesterday. I was sick. :( I'll try to update again tonight but no promises. peace out suckahs!**


	25. So Much For Friendship

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Sorry I havent updated alot lately, but I've been super busy with homework AND my internet decided to crap out on me when I finally got some free time. Lovely. So what are your New Year Resolutions? Mine is...urgh how do i explain this? Well, I have this habit of wanting to say something, but then being to afraid to. So I've resolved to stop doing that and just say what's on my mind. So far, it's turned out...not horrible. It's alot easier than you'd expect. I actually texted my ex boyfriend at like 1 in the morning and said everything that I've been too afraid to say. Everything. I'm not gonna get into the details, but I'm alot happier knowing that he knows. Now I have to do something that may be a little harder: Tell my best guy friend that I may or may not have feelings for him...after I've repeatedly insisted that i didn't. Great. You know what I figured out last night? My life has like basically the same plot as the twilight saga. I was dating this guy, but then he left (which I discovered he did because he thought he wasn't good enough for me. He told me it was a mistake and he wants to get back together. Damn my no second chances policy) and then I started hanging out with this guy i've been friends with for awhile and we started to become best friends. But he wanted us to be more than just friends, but I told him I didn't feel the same way. Only now, I'm starting to realize that maybe I do...hmm, let's just hope nobody turns into a werewolf. :P It's weird though, I used to envy Bella, but now I know how much this sucks! How do you choose between the guy who you love, but is no good for you, and the guy that you know you could never love quite as much as the other guy, but you know would be good for you? And the worst part is, no matter who I choose, I'm not going to become a vampire and I'm not going to get Taylor Lautner...although my "Edward" does have some pretty Jakeilicious abs...if that makes sense.**

**Holy shit, this is getting really long. Maybe I should let you read the chapter now...**

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV

"Chad, we're all out of milk," Tawni told me. "Can you go buy more? I want cereal for breakfast." Thank God! She wanted something normal for a change.

"If there's no milk, there's no milk," I told her. "It's your destiny to have toast." Tawni gave me a weird look.

"You're losing it, Chad," she said, popping a piece of bread in the toaster. Ha! What did I tell her? What did I...Oh crap, maybe I was losing it.

"I'm not losing it," I said defensively. "I'm just stressed about getting ready for Zoey, that's all."

"Lily," she corrected me. I rolled my eyes. This wasn't over. I _would _have my Zoey.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I'm going shopping with Summer again," she told me. "Last time didn't really work out how I wanted it too."

"Oh," I said sadly. "Guess I'm staying home alone then." Ever since Tawni and I had gotten together, I'd lost pretty much every friend I had. Sonny and I didn't really talk anymore and Nico was still pissed at me for hurting Sonny like that. My wife was really my only friend. How sad is that? Wait a minute! I had friends. I took my phone out of my pocket and googled each of my old Mackenzie Falls castmates. Penelope was, apparantly, in jail for attempted murder, Devin was doing broadway musicals, Trevor had run off to Austrailia with Miley Cyrus and her six children (all of them from differant fathers), and Chloe was the mother of twin baby girls. Unfortunately, I had no way to contact them since, unlike the randoms, we had drifted apart and I didn't even have their email addresses. Great.

Pretty soon, Tawni left andI sat down on the couch and posted a new flitt. "Bored out of my mind" I typed. Within seconds, I had a ton of replies saying things like "Come over to my house and I'll entertain you." Ugh! I hope people who post things like that know how creepy they are.

"Maybe I can hang out with Sonny," I said to myself. "I'm sure Tawni wouldn't mind that. After all, I did promise we'd still be friends and I haven't really been keeping that promise." I grabbed my keys and jogged out to the car. I drove to Sonny's apartment, not exactly sure what I was going to say when I saw her. I climbed up to the second floor and knocked on the door.

"It's open," Sonny called. I opened up the door and stepped inside. Seconds later, Sonny appeared in the front hall. I don't think I'd been here with her since the breakup.

"Chad?" Sonny said. "You're not the pizza guy."

"I know," I said. "I just wanted to know if you'd maybe like to hang out? You know, like friends do." Sonny didn't answer right away. Finally she spoke.

"Come on in," she said. I followed her into the living room and we sat down on the couch. "So what brings you here? I mean, why now? You've barely spoken to me in months."

"Just nothing better to do," I answered.

"Oh," Sonny said, sounding a little offended. Shit, that came out wrong.

"I mean, like...why not visit you? I'm not busy today so I had some free time and what better way to spend a free day then with a friend." Sonny smiled when I said the word friend, but I wasn't convinced it was a real smile. Mine sure as hell wasn't. After all, I can't think of anything more awkward then sitting on a couch with your ex-girlfriend when you're married to her ex-best friend.

"So where's Ellie?" I asked, just as Sonny said, "How's Tawni?" We both giggled nervously.

"She's at school," she told me. "Grade two this year, remember?"

"Oh, yea," I answered. "Tawni's great. So's our baby." Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have brought up the baby. Why do I keep saying all the wrong things?

"So, do you want some coffee?" Sonny asked, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Sure," I answered. Anything to stop the awkwardness. Sonny got up to make the coffee while I looked around the living room. Pictures of Ellie and Sonny lined the walls, along with paintings that I assumed Ellie had painted. There was a dollhouse in the corner of the room and purple curtains hanging on the windows, and right in the middle of the room were three baskets of clean, unfolded clothes with a checklist of chores on top. Not one of them had been checked off. It must be hard for her. Not only did she not have a husband to help her take care of Ellie, but she couldn't afford a housekeeper, so she had to do everything, and I mean everything, herself. I'm not usually the type to do chores, but it couldn't hurt to help her out, could it?

I picked up a pair of pants from the first basket and folded them, doing the same with the next few items in the basket. Then I picked up a familiar grey T-shirt. What the hell? Wasn't this the shirt I'd boughten a few weeks before we'd left the past?

"Here's your coffee," Sonny said, walking into the room. She froze when she saw me holding th T-shirt.

"Is this mine? I asked.

"No," she said, putting down the coffee and yanking it out of my hands. "And why were you going through my laundry?"

"I was trying to help," I told her.

"Well, don't," she snapped, storming down the hall and into her room. I got up and followed her. She tried to shove the T-shirt into her dresser, but I grabbed it before she could. Yup, this was definitely mine. She tried to take it back, but I held it out of her reach.

"Give it back, Chad," Sonny said, trying to jump high enough to grab it. I stepped back out into the hallway so she couldn't reach it.

"As soon as you tell me what you're doing with my shirt," I said. Sonny crossed her arms across her chest and said nothing.

"Did you steal it?" I continued. Sonny laughed.

"Why would I go to the trouble of stealing a smelly old T-shirt?" she asked. "And for your information, you gave it to me for my 19th birthday."

"Why'd you keep it?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she answered. "I just found it in a box of old crap and I like it. It's comfy."

"Bullshit!" I retorted.

"Excuse me?" Sonny exclaimed.

"You heard me," I told her. "Bull-fucking-shit."

"Okay then," she said. "If you're so smart, then tell me why I kept it." _No, Chad. Don't say anything. You'll just make things worse._

"You're still in love with me," I really need to learn to listen to that little voice in my head more often.

"I'm not in love with you," Sonny insisted. "In fact, right now. I kind of hate you and your huge ego."

"Prove it," I dared her. Bad move, Chad. Next thing I knew, her lips were on mine. She pulled away and we stared at each other blankly. I think her goal was to prove there was no longer anything between us, but even I couldn't deny the electricity I'd felt...and I knew by the look on her face that she'd felt it too. I'd forgotten what it had felt like to kiss her. It felt like my lips were on fire. If Tawni hadn't been my destiny...no,Chad. Don't finish that sentance.

I opened my mouth to say something to her, but Sonny just shook her head and, with tears in her eyes, backed into her room and slammed the door.

"Bye Sonny," I said, choking on my words. I dropped the T-shirt, put on my shoes and left her apartment. So much for friendship.

* * *

**So who's excited to go back to school tomorrow? To be honest, I'm kinda happy, but also really pissed. I miss my friends. And without my bestie's bf around, I've gone back to making fun of fictional characters. Poor Emmett Cullen. Speaking of Twilight, if you own Eclipse and haven't watched it with the commentary yet, DO IT! Rob is sooo random. One time was just like "Boobs" and i was like wtf! haha!**

**Another reason I'm happy to go back is so i can tell you more crazy things Mr. O. says...something tells me he'll have a really crazy new years resolution. Like being a nice person! HA! Like that's ever gonna happen! **

**Once more thing. I think my best friend's dad should teach good parenting 101. Lesson One: When your daughter's best friend comes over on New Years, give her shots of whiskey so you can capture her face on camera. And then mess up the first picture...and the second...and the third...that was an interesting night...Let's just say I texted some things to some people that I really shouldn't have texted...This is why I only get drunk once a year...it's not a pretty picture. :P **

**k well that's it. I may post another chapter today, but maybe not. I'll see. I'm kind of sick so idk...peace out suckahs!**


	26. Can't Think of a Name for This Chapter

**AHH! After this chapter, there's only like 4 chapters left! How quickly this story ends really pisses me off. I was going to make it longer, but then it just sort of ended on me and I was like crap! Oh well, now you've got part three to look forward to. Also, with the ending of this story, I kind of broke one of my rules and made two chapters in a row in the same person's POV just so I could make a giant cliffhanger! Like, the best one ever! You'll have to wait to read it though...**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

"Bye Sonny," Chad said. I heard the door slam a few seconds later and I breathed a sigh of relief. Why was I so stupid? How could I think that kissing him would prove I didn't love him when everytime our lips touched took my breath away? Sometimes I wished I could just fall asleep and never wake up, yet every morning I woke up to another day without Chad.

I laid down on my bed and let my tears fall onto my pillow. I missed my old life. I missed being a kid, I missed being on TV, and most of all, I missed Chad. Before I knew it, I had drifted off. I was woken up two hours later by Ellie.

"Mommy," she said. "I'm home. Can you make me cookies?"

"There's Chips Ahoy cookies in the cupboard," I reminded her.

"But yours taste better," she argued, giving me the puppy dog face.

"I'm too tired too," I told her. Ellie trudged out of the room sadly. Had I really just said no to the puppy dog face? Wow, I must be really tired...or depressed. I rolled over and tried to sleep again, but I had too many thoughts going through my head. What did Chad think about the kiss? Did he still want to be friends? Was it really that obvious how in love with him I was. Ugh! I took out my diary and started writing.

_Dear Diary,  
Why am I such an idiot..._

_

* * *

_

**_Whoa, this chapter's shorter than I remembered...The next chapter's pretty short too, but the next one after that is longer. Those two are about the whole Zora/Grady/Justin/Keira thing and then the last two are about the Tawni/Sonny/Chad thing...and none are about Nico because I STILL DON"T HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR NICO DRAMA! AURGGHHHHHDLSDGFOEFI! hmm...wonder how you pronounce that...Arg-hed-el-sdug-foo-ef-ee? sure, why not._**

_****__****___

I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but I'm working on "the sonny awards" which is basically going to be a video (which i will post on my website) with a bunch of categories and nominees with video clips for each nominee...Then I'll have a bunch of polls for you guys to vote one...it probably won't be ready for awhile though...The categories are...

Best hairstyle (Looking for one or two more nominees)  
Best outfit  
Best song  
Best dance (Looking for one or two more nominees)  
Best guest star  
Best recurring character (Looking for alot more, I only have two at the moment :P)  
(From this point on I have ZERO nominees)  
Best Chad moment  
Best Sonny moment  
Best Tawni moment  
Best Zora moment  
Best Nico moment  
Best Grady moment  
Best Channy moment (romance)  
Best Channy moment (humour)  
Best Nico/Grady moment  
Best Sonny/Tawni moment  
Best So Random moment  
Best Mackenzie Falls moment  
(I know it may be hard to specify exactly which part you're talking about, but just describe it as best you can...I'm looking for a few more categories too. any ideas?)

Send me your ideas in a private message, not in a review please! Thank you dearies! 3

**peace out suckahs!**


	27. The Wedding Dress

**Miss me yet? OMG I've been so sick these past couple days. It was BRUTAL! I got this really bad throat infection or w.e. that somehow spread to my ears and on Sunday night I couldn't sleep at all and then on Monday night, I woke up crying twice cuz my ears hurt so much. It wasn't fun at all. I'm pretty much better now though except for a sore throat and a little bit of pain in my ears...except i had to play my clarinet today and mr. Orser kept saying "More air! More air!" which REALLY hurt my ears...but if I didn't play louder, I wouldn't have ears for long...stupid dickhead...he made me back up like three feet away from him because he didn't want my sicky germs. :( Boo.**

**

* * *

**

Grady's POV

"So what do you think?" Keira asked, stepping out of the walk-in closet in a puffy blue dress and spinning around.

"Aren't you supposed to wear white when you get married?" I asked her.

"I thought about it," she told me. "But I heard awhile ago that white represents puritiy and I felt like it might be a little bit ironic to wear a white wedding dress when I'm pregnant. Why? Don't you like it?" Her smile had faded and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Of course I like it," I told her, pulling her in for a hug. Okay, so I'd kind of always wanted my bride to wear white when I got married, but I could get used to the idea of a blue dress. After all, she was the one wearing it.

"No, you don't!" Keira wailed, pushing me away and running back into the closet, almost tripping over her dress in the process. Now I know why Chad's been acting like a mental patient lately. Pregnant chicks are nuts.

"Keira," I called knocking on the door. "Keira."

"What?" she shouted. I opened the door. Keira was sitting on the floor, still in her dress, bawling her eyes out.

"Keira, it's a beautiful dress," I told her. She started crying harder.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She paused.

"I'm just nervous, that's all," she told me finally. It seemed like she had wanted to say something else, but I didn't want to risk setting her off again my asking her.

"It'll be fine," I reassured her.

"I know," she told me. "But the wedding is only a week away and it feels like we have a million and one things to do."

"I know," I told her. "But we'll get it all done. I promise." I just wish I could convince myself of that. I helped Keira up and she changed out of her wedding dress into sweat pants and a T-shirt.

"So have you picked out what Nico and Grant are going to wear yet?" she asked me.

"Was I supposed to?" I asked. "I thought guests picked their own outfits."

"They're your best men," Keira told me.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Oh my God," she muttered, shaking her head. Well, _sorry_. I hadn't really had alot of experience with weddings until know. After all, I was only sixteen and here I was, being thrown into the adult world where I had to worry about marriage and parenthood and all that crap. I couldn't help but wonder if I was rushing into this a little bit too fast...

* * *

**I'm pretty excited for the next chapter. Classic rom com plot! You'll see what I mean soon enough. It's weird, sometimes I just want to write a chapter that's so cheesy and corny that it's pretty much just like a big cob of corn dipped in cheese...wait what was i saying again? (*goes to fridge to get a snack*)...oh yea...and then sometimes I just really love torturing my characters. Cuz when everyone's happy, the story gets dull. That's just how it is. :)**

**Anyway, I was right about Mr. Orser's resolution. He is trying to be nice...the sad thing is, he actually thinks he's being nice. People were like "Orser, u keep breaking ur resolution." and he was like "no! I'm being nice" and then the one girl was like "U just called Gabby and I, Lucifer and Satan...how is that nice?" I don't think Orser will ever be nice...if he was though, the world would be a perfect place...that's actually a theory I'm working on. Every bad thing is this world is somehow connected to Orser. Hahah.**

**Peace out suckahs!**


	28. Zora With a Chance of Crashing a Wedding

**Hey, remember how I used to not be able to stop saying Dabbler? Well, I have a bigger problem now. And it's called _Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad. Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad. Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad. Chad Chad..._**

**My dad just came downstairs and he was like "What. the. hell?" So I just looked up at him and smiled and then started singing again. _Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad. Chad..._**

**Oh my God! This is way worse than Dabller...Dabbler dabbler...dabbler dabbler chaddy chad chad. dabbler dabbler chaddy chad chad...haha...that song is so going on my ipod btw. Totally epic song! Speaking of songs, this chapter...and the whole Grady/Keira thing...was created specifically around a certain song...you'll start to realize what it is pretty soon...I'm going to include the answer in the next chapter although, unless you've neer heard this song it's pretty obvious. Guess anyway though...it'll be on my website when i post the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Zora's POV

"Grady, I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy for...I mean...no..." I muttered, practicing what I was going to say so that Grady would stop hating me. The wedding was today, so I guess I'd just have to accept the fact that he was getting married. "I'm sorry for smashing your girlfriend's window...It's not my fault. I was imagining her face and then...no, that'll just make him madder." Ugh, whatever. I'd just figure it out once I got to his house.

I stepped outside and got into my car. I kept trying out ideas for what to say as I drove, but nothing seemed right. Pretty soon, I was there though. I walked up to the door. It was slightly ajar so when I knocked, it swung open.

"Hello?" I called. A young lady dressed in an ugly lilac-coloured dress peeked her head out of the kitchen.

"Yes?" she said.

"I'm looking for Grady," I told her. "Is he here?"

"You can check upstairs," she told me. "I think he's already at the church, though." I clammered up the stars and walked quickly down the hallway, peeking in doorways. Finally, I was at the last door. I put my ear against it and heard the sound of two girls talking.

"I can't help it, Carrie," a voice I recognized as Keira's said. "I'm freaking out here."

"Don't worry about it," the other girl, who I assumed was Keira's sister and maid of honour, Carrie, answered. "He's never gonna find out."

"How do you know?" Keira asked. "What if Justin tells him?"

"Why would he do that?" Carried replied. "He's freaking out that he got you pregnant just as much as you are. He's engaged to the bitch, Zora Lancaster, and if she ever found out, she would dump his sorry ass." _WHAT? _The baby was _Justin's?_ Oh, he was so dead. But first, I had a wedding to stop. I ran down the stairs and out the door and got into my car as fast as I could. I drove to the church that the wedding to be held at, exceding the speed limit by at least ten miles an hour. I parked my car in an empty parking space and ran into the building. Guests were already starting to arrive and many were seated in the sanctuary. I looked around the room for someone I knew and spotted Grady's brother.

"Grant!" I called, waving him over. He smiled and walked over to where I was standing.

"Hey, Zora," he greeted me.

"Have you seen Grady?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Sorry," he said. I looked around, trying to find someone else I knew.

"Hey, Nico," I said, pushing through the crowd of people that seemed to be growing larger every second. "Have you seen Grady? It's an emergency."

"He's in thet room over there," he informed me, pointing to a door near the front of the sanctuary.

"Thanks," I said, giving him a quick hug and then pushing through the crowd of people to get to Grady. I triede to open the door, but it was locked.

"Who is it?" Grady asked, hearing me trying to open the door.

"It's Zora," I told him. "Listen, you can't marry-"

"I don't wanna hear it," he interrupted me."

"But-" I heard the lock turn and Grady opened the door. Whoa. He looks really good in a tux.

"You had your chance, Zor," he said, looking at me with sad blue eyes. "It's too late. I don't have a choice now. We're having a baby and what kind of father would I be if I wasn't there for her?"

"But you're not the-"

"Bye Zora," he said, interrupting me, yet again. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and closed the door. That was it. There was nothing I could do. I ran out of the church and sat down on the steps, watching people arrive. Pretty soon, Carrie's car arrived and Keira stepped out wearing a puffy blue gown that looked like a cross between Tawni's prom dress and a french pastry. She ran into the church with Carrie holding up her dress so the bottom wouldn't get dirty. A few minutes later, I heard the organ start to play the familiar bridal march. It sounded more like a death march to me, though.

I stood up and tried to walk away, but I couldn't. I couldn't let Grady go through with this. I couldn't let him go his whole life thinking he had a child when he didn't. And, as selfish as it may seem, I couldn't let him be with anybody but me. We were meant to be together. And I was going to do whatever it took to get him back. I threw open the doors and ran through the foyer to the sanctuary.

"...speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher was saying. I froze. I couldn't do it. Then Grady spotted me. Our eyes met for a moment and suddenly, I was brave enough to do it.

"Don't say yes, Grady," I shouted. Everybody turned to look at me.

"What are you doing here?" Keira asked. I marched down the aisle to where Grady was standing.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just hear me out," I begged. "Please." Grady breathed a sigh of defeat.

"Fine," he agreed.

"You can't marry Keira," I told him.

"Excuse me?" Keira said. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Who the hell did I think I was? Who the hell did she think _she_ was?

"I know," I told her, smiling sarcastically. Keira's face went white.

"Know what?" she asked, faking a laugh. But she knew very well what I was talking about.

"Grady," I began, taking a deep breath. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him, but I didn't see any other way. Tough love, Zora. Tough love. "The baby's not your's."

"Than who's is it?" Grady asked, calmer than I expected him to be. Maybe he didn't really believe me or maybe it just hadn't sunk in yet.

"It's Justin's," I told him. He looked over at Keira.

"Is that true?" he asked. Keira didn't answer.

"Is it true?" he repeated, this time nearly shouting. Keira nodded and started to cry. Grady looked like he was in shock.

"I don't..." he began. "How could..." I crossed my fingers, hoping he wouldn't cry. The would would _really_ make me feel like a bitch.

"Grady, I'm sorry," Keira sobbed. "It was one time and as soon as it happened I regretted it. You can't just leave me alone with this baby."

"Why don't you get Justin to help you take care of it?" Grady asked,

"Because I don't love him," she answered. Grady laughed darkly.

"You never loved me either," he said. "If you did, you wouldn't have done this to me."

"But-" Keira began.

"Have a nice life, slut," he interrupted, jogging down the aisle. He stopped halfway and then turned to look at me.

"You coming, Zor?" He asked. I nodded and walked over to where he was standing. He hugged me and then leaned in to whipser in my ear.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I answered. I stood up on my tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Nico started cheering loudy from the front of the room and soon everyone in the audience, aside from Keira's family, had joined in. Grady took my hand and we headed toward the door together. I guess there are happy endings after all. I looked back at Keira who was sitting on the floor crying into Carrie's shoulder. Well, for some people anyway. You know what they say. Karma's a bitch.

* * *

**If you couldn't guess what song this is based on, you don't own a radio. Or you just don't listen to mainstream music. Which I totally understand, because only a small portion of it doesn't suck ass. I'm pretty excited/disappointed for the next chapter. I'm dissapointed because it's the second last chapter and also because I can't keep you guessing anymore, but I'm also ready to burst and just get that big question out of the way. Yes, the big question you've all been asking since day one will be answered in the next chapter! If you have no idea what that question is...than that's just better for me cuz i can keep you guessing even longer. Mwa ha ha! Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll actually get around to posting it, but if it's not within the next two days, I'll post a sneak peak on my website which, again, is ra4chel(.)piczo(.)com. I won't post an author's note when it's up though so just keep checking back...**

**btw, who else thinks that Grady and Mel are like perfect together...damn, I'm startint to like them more than Zorady...Oh well, I'll keep Zorady in the story...for now anyway. MWA HA HA! lol jks. they've been through enough already. I think they need a break from the drama...and Sonny REALLy needs a break from the drama...don't worry, she'll get her chance...sometime in part three...or four...or five...actually I'm not sure how many parts there are gonna be. :)**


	29. The Truth Revealed

**Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad, Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad...dammit. -_- This is why I shouldn't listen to repetitive music (i.e. justin bieber...if i hear one of his song's i'll be humming it all day. ugh!)**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

"Look who decided to show up," Nico joked when Grady walked into the room with his arm around Zora. "You haven't been to one of our weekly dinners in ages."

"Sorry about what happened with Keira," I said, giving him a hug.

"It's for the best," he said. "I wasn't really ready to be a father anyway." I turned to Zora.

"How are you hodling up?" I asked. "I know you weren't in love with Justin or anything, but it still must suck knowing he cheated on you."

"To be honest," she began. "I've barely thought about it. I've been way to happy about getting Grady back."

"Well, I'm glad _somebody_ got their happily ever after," I said, sounding more bitter than I meant to. Zora glanced over at Chad, seeming to know what I meant, and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry, Sonny," she whispered. "You'll find someone someday."

"It's been seven years," I reminded her. "I haven't been on a date in seven God damn years. It's never going to get better. I'm never going to get over him."

"Yes you will," Zora assured me. "You just need to make more of an effort to be friends with him." I nodded. It was going to be tough, but I didn't see any other way. I had to get over him. I had to accept that we had our own lives now and our own families. There was Chad and there was Sonny, but there was no Chad and Sonny anymore.

"Hey, Chad," I said, walking up to him.

"Hi," he greeted me. "Listen, I'm sorry about being an arrogant jerk the other day."

"I'm sorry I..." I began. I lowered my voice. "kissed you." I wasn't sure if Tawni knew and it was probably better if she didn't find out by overhearing my conversation with Chad.

"It's fine," Chad answered. "Friends?"

"Friends," I agreed. We shared an awkward hug and exchanged forced smiles.

"Would you mind going into the study and getting me some candles?" Chad asked me. "They should be in one of the drawers in the cabinet near the door."

"Sure," I said, leaving the kitchen and walking down the hallway towards the study. I opened all the cabinet drawers, but couldn't find any candles.

"Maybe there's some in the desk," I said to myself, jiggling the top drawer open. Receipts, bills, bills...wait. What was this?

"What the hell?" I murmered, lifting up a piece of paper, covered in my cursive.

_He was really upset when I told him. I thought he was going to break down and cry right then and there, but instead he just broke it off with me. I know it was my choice, but it still hurt. What hurt more was knowing that I'd hurt him. After I told him, I thought about just saying "Phych" and then telling him the baby _was_ his, but I couldn't do that. This is for the best. I had to lie and say the baby wasn't his to protect him. I couldn't ruin his life like I've ruined my own. It broke my heart, but I had to do it. It was the right thing to do._

**To Be Continued**

_

* * *

_

**If you did not see that coming, never become a detective please. How many of you picked up on the hints I dropped? Hint #1 was SUPER obvious and that's just the fact that Ellie has Chad's eyes...but I kinda tried to trick you into thinking Chad wasn't the father by making it seem like I'd just made her eyes blue to trick you into thinking he WAS the father until you found out that he wasn't...but then you found out that he was...wow this story is actually really complex. Hint #2 was more subtle...nobody actually said anything about it, so I'm not sure if anybody even noticed it. If you know what it is, let me know in a review. First person to get it gets the last chapter dedicated to them. BTW, I'm not quite sure about whether or not to post part III right away...I might wait awhile and work on getting the third part of my other SWAC series done and posted first. I feel kind of bad for like abandoning them or something. :( **

**As for the final chapter, I will try to post it tomorrow? Probably not today, but I might if i get really bored. **

_PEACE OUT SUCKAHS! i WANT LOTS OF REVIEWS! THAT MEANS YOU **ALL **REVIEW! _

_Oh and yea, the song's speak now by taylor swift._


	30. The Truth Revealed Part II

**Oh my god, I'm so sorry I made you wait this long! I've just been sooo busy and on top of that, I'm sick so my schedule this week has pretty much just been school, after-school vocals rehearsal, dinner, a foot massage for my aching feet (thanks to the 4-inch heels I've had to wear to my vocals rehearsals...they're super hot, but SOOO UNCOMFORTABLE) and then TV until bed time. Today I don't have a rehearsal though because THE CONCERT IS TONIGHT! AHHHHHH! Wish me luck because I'm FREAKING OUT! AAAH BAA DA AHHH! (Insider) **

**Anyway, I was sitting on the bus today and I was like OMG! I haven't posted chapter 30 yet. So as soon as I got off the bus, I booked it home and sat down at the computer. This'll have to be fast because I still have to do my hair and makeup, put on my dress and shoes, practice and I have to be in the cafetorium by 5:45 for a sound check. AHH! **

**K, that's all. Hope you like this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Previously**

_He was really upset when I told him. I thought he was going to break down and cry right then and there, but instead he just broke it off with me. I know it was my choice, but it still hurt. What hurt more was knowing that I'd hurt him. After I told him, I thought about just saying "Psych" and then telling him the baby _was_ his, but I couldn't do that. This is for the best. I had to lie and say the baby wasn't his to protect him. I couldn't ruin his life like I've ruined my own. It broke my heart, but I had to do it. It was the right thing to do._

**_(AN: I spelt psych right this time. Aren't you proud of me?)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Sonny's POV**

I couldn't believe what I'd just read. Ellie _was_ Chad's. And it was all my fault that we weren't still together. But did Chad know that? I rummaged around in the drawer a bit more and found a note addressed to me.

_Dear Sonny,_

_This is going to be really awkward no matter what, so I might as well just come out and say it. I know everything. I know I'm Ellie's father, I know you lied to me, and now all I want to know is why? I know you're probably going to be mad that not only did I read your diary while we were packing up your stuff to move yesterday, but I also stole a page out of it, but I hope you'll forgive me, and I hope we can get together and talk about this sometime._

_Love,  
Chad_

I checked the date at the top of the letter. June 15. So it was before here. Chad didn't know.

"Fine the candles?" Chad asked, making me jumped. I hadn't heard him come in.

"Nope," I answered, hiding the papers behind my back quickly.

"Oh, well," Chad said. "We can do without them." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Is something wrong? You seem kinda jumpy."

"Yea, actually," I began. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Just a second," he said. He took my hand (the one the papers weren't in) and dragged me out to the dining room.

"I'd like to propose a toast," he said. "To my beautiful wife, Tawni, and our future daughter, Zoey."

"Lily," Tawni corrected.

"Whatever," Chad said, rolling his eyes. I looked over at Tawni and then back at Chad. Tehy looked so happy. How could I do anything to come between them?

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" Chad asked.

"Just that I'm glad we can still be friends after all we've been though," I said. Chad smiled.

"Me too," he answered. Maybe someday I would tell Chad, but not right now. Our relationship was complicated enough already. Besides, I'd lied to him for 7 years anyway, so what was a few more months? I'd tell him for sure if we ever got back to the past, but right now just wasn't the right time.

I looked around the room at my friends and smiled. Despite all the six of us had been through, everyone seemed to be happy with their new lives. Maybe I could learn to be too. Maybe I didn't need Chad as much as I thought I did. Afterall, I had great friends, an amazing mother, and, of course, I had Ellie. Maybe I was going to be alright on my own after all.

_

* * *

_

**Sorry it's not longer guys! It actually used to be shorter, but I added the last paragraph because it just didn't feel right to end the story the way I did before.**

**Well, I guess this is the end for this story. Today is a day full of endings. Our vocals class sung as a group in the music room for the last time today. Then we played this hand clapping game where everyone stands in a circle and then each person claps after the person to their right and if it's done right, it sounds like one continuous sound. We played it on the first day of vocals too and sucked at it, but this time we were awesome. It was kind of symbolic of how far we've all come...god, i'm gonna miss that class. Oh well. Grade 12 vocals next year! WOOT WOOT!**

**Anyway, I guess I should probably thank some people...there are so many people who deserve thank yous, but since I'm kind of in a hurry, I only have time for two. **

**First, of course, ****Rachel Mantegna. Thanks for reviewing every chapter and for making me smile. And another person who deserves a thank you is ****cotton'candy'fluff. Her one-shot introduced me to the song Speak Now and inspired me to use it in my story. Also, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story and part one! I wish I had the time to personally thank each and every one of you, but I really gotta go. I hope you'll all read Part III when I get around to posting it. I'll make sure to post an author's note on this story when it's up so you'll know. **

**K, well this is it. TTFN! hahaha, jk, PPEEAACCEE OOUUTT SSUUCCKKAAHHSS! 3 3 3 3 3**

**:'(**


	31. AN: What to do

**Hey Everyone! Chapter 1 of Part III is now officially up so go check it out. I'll try to update it as much as possible, but I'm a bit busy with exams coming up and all. I get a few days off after my religion exam though so that's pretty good...Also, I have to focus some of my free time on finishing part III because right now I only have chapter 14 and I have a rule that each of these stories has to be at least 30 chapters long...although I"m kinda hoping for at least 34 so I can make the 100 mark...btw, did you know I have exactly 80 chapters written to this story so far? I tell people that I've written a 60 chapter story cuz i don't wanna seem braggy and they flip out. Imagine if I told them it was really 80 chapters...of course I've seperated it into seperate parts, but it's still the same story...it's like how breaking dawn has three differant sections in it...**

**In other news, this has been a good week so far. Why? A few reasons**

**1. I got a big bag of gourmet jelly beans**

**2. I aced my vocals presentation**

**3. I aced my vocals concert exam (well, that was last week, but still...)**

**4. My ex-bitch actually hung out with me (his gf's got him so whipped i barely see him anymore...*sniff* *sniff*...that used to be me bossing him around and taking him away from his friends...of course we weren't actually dating but still...)**

**5. My hot peer tutor totally checked me out on monday...i was wearing these tights that have this lacy stuff at the top and i was fixing my uniform kilt and he saw the lacy part of my tights and he was like "dayyymmmnn!" well he didn't actually say that, but that's what the look on his face said...hahah. sorry, i'm so boy crazy. u probably don't wann hear about this stuff.**

**Well, that's all I really have to say. Thanks again. I love all of you. And go read the story. Just one more thing...**

**Who wants one more episode of crazy things my crazy music teacher says to our crazy class?**

**When orser's daughter was two, he taught her to call those two clowns on treehouse "the crack sisters" and sing "YOur watching crack house" instead of treehouse. Then his wife called their daughter to come into the kitchen and she said "just a minute mommy, i'm watching the crack sisters on tv". She was like "WHAT?" and Katie (the daughter) was like "i said i'm watching the crack sisters". then her mom was like "DAVE!" and orser was like "OH shit!" and ran up the stairs.**

**What a bad father.**

**Peace out suckahs**

**wait! one more thing! P.S. who cried when they watched the season finale of SWAC. I did. I'm gonna miss this show so much until the next season comes out. Anyone know if Demi's even gonna be back on the show. I hope so. **

**Peace out suckahs!**

**

* * *

**

**Tell me what to do-oo about you  
I already know, I can I see in your eyes when you're tellin' the truth  
Cuz it's been a long time comin'  
So where you runnin' too  
Tell me what to do-oo about you**

**You've got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what do believe in  
You got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
That you don't know what to do...**

**Bye. :(  
**


End file.
